It Matters to Me
by Patrina34
Summary: My version of what should have happened after the press conference where Patrick was questioned about his actions during Rafe's surgery. The story's focus is on Patrick and Sabrina finding their way back to each other in the aftermath. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, previous history or information used from current storylines.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sabrina Santiago sat on the beach in Puerto Rico watching the sunset just as she had every day since arriving home six weeks ago. As she watched the sun sink lower and the sky turn beautiful shades of reds, yellows and oranges her mind drifted to her son.

She couldn't believe that she and Patrick had said goodbye to baby Gabriel six weeks ago. In some ways, it seemed so long ago, but her heart still ached just as much as it did that day she held her son as she listened to his heart beat fade away using her mother's stethoscope. After nearly losing her mind, getting away seemed like the best thing to do, but Puerto Rico no longer felt like home to her.

Sabrina knew she was going to miss Gabriel regardless of whether she was sitting on the beach or back in Port Charles and was starting to think it might be time for her to leave Puerto Rico. The sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of her thoughts and she smiled when she saw that her best friend, Felix was calling her.

"Hey Fe!"

"Bri! How are you?"

"I still miss Gabriel every minute of every day. But I was just thinking that it might be time for me to return to Port Charles…" Sabrina said, waiting for Felix's reaction.

"Really? That's great! I really miss having my best friend around. Besides, I don't think your timing could be better."

"Why's that? What's going on?"

"Well there has been a lot going on in the last week. I ran into Dr. Drake the other day,"

"Patrick?" Sabrina interrupted. "Is he okay? Is Emma okay?"

"Emma is fine, so is Dr. Drake, but he's going through a lot right now."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Sabrina asked with concern. Even after everything she and Patrick had been through, she stilled loved him and Emma just as much as she did the day they were supposed to get married.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Patrick started working with Sam McCall a couple weeks back, she had offered to help find out who ran you guys off the road since the PCPD hasn't made much progress. Bri, they found out who it was."

"What? Why didn't you or Patrick tell me?" Sabrina asked shocked to hear that she was finally going to know the reason her son was gone.

"Well when I ran into Patrick we thought it might be best to give you some more time to recover."

"Felix," Sabrina started.

"I know, I know. We should have told you right away."

"Felix, who was it? Why did they do it?"

"Well it was this young kid, his name was Rafe Kovich."

"Rafe Kovich, that name sounds familiar…"

"Rafe was good friends with Molly Lansing and stayed with Sam for awhile and is Dr. Clay's nephew," Felix explained.

"Oh, well what happened? Is he in jail?"

"Well that's just it. When Patrick and Sam figured out who it was, they went to the hospital to talk to Dr. Clay. Dr. Clay said that Rafe was at GH with him, they were supposed to go out to dinner. But when they went to find him, he disappeared. They think he overheard Sam talking with Dr. Clay and he took off. He went back to Dr. Clay's apartment, hopped in a car with Molly and took off. Sam and Detective Falconeri were following him, but they crashed into a police road block."

"Oh my god, were they okay?" Sabrina said, trying to take in every detail that Felix was telling her.

"Well, Molly is okay, but Rafe was suffering from traumatic brain injury and needed to have surgery right away. But it was July 4th and Dr. Drake was the only one around that could perform the surgery… " Felix lingered.

"Wait… Are you telling me that Patrick had to operate on the person that was responsible for us losing Gabriel?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Felix couldn't believe that he was telling Sabrina all of this over the phone, especially since he didn't know if anyone was with her. He was kicking himself for just going right into the story. He really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut! He was going to have to text her cousin Juan right after he hung up with her.

Felix took a breath before answering Sabrina's question. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Felix! Why didn't anyone tell me that all of this was going on? What happened?"

"Well Dr. Drake did the surgery, but a vessel burst and Rafe is brain dead."

"Brain dead? Did anyone talk to Rafe before surgery? Does anyone know what happened that night?"

"I don't know all the details. I think Dr. Drake spoke with Rafe, but I don't know what was said. Bri?"

"Yeah, Felix?"

"There's one more thing, there was just a big press conference held at GH and one of the reporters asked about the obvious conflict of interest and if Dr. Drake did it on purpose. From what I've heard, Dr. Drake told Sam that he had seriously thought about it during surgery, but that he didn't do it. He didn't knick the vessel; it burst on its own. But I just heard that our lovely chief of staff, Dr. Obrecht, fired Dr. Drake because he admitted that he thought about getting justice for Gabriel."

"Oh Fe… Poor Patrick. I can't believe he has been doing so much to try to get justice for our son, while I've been sitting here on the beach. I have to get home to Port Charles and see Patrick."

"Bri, you did exactly what you needed to do and what Dr. Drake wanted you to do. There is no need to feel guilty for taking care of you. Bri?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but I'll be better when I get home."

Meanwhile, in Port Charles

Patrick Drake had just left General Hospital, after Dr. Obrecht fired him. He was still in shock; he couldn't believe she fired him. Had he considered ending Rafe's life to get justice for his son and Sabrina? Of course, but that was only natural. He would be more worried about himself if hadn't thought that. But he knew that he didn't do anything wrong, as a doctor he could never do something like that.

Even though Patrick knew what happened, he was still worried. He knew that he needed to keep his job, Emma had been through enough and he wasn't about to uproot her from the only home she had ever known so he could find work elsewhere. He knew that Epiphany had been with him in the OR and was hoping that she would be able to verify what really happened and that Dr. Obrecht would let him back to work.

He was so frustrated with the entire thing. Deep down, he knew that by not saving that kid's life he was never going to know the truth by behind what happened that night and that he had failed Sabrina…. again.

As much as he wanted to get answers for himself and justice for Gabriel, he thought that if he was able to provide Sabrina with some closure by getting some questions answered for her, that it might help her grieve and get better. He had been so worried about her the day Felix showed up at his house saying that she didn't seem right. He didn't know what to do when he got to her apartment to find her in her wedding dress. Patrick knew he hurt her when he chose Robin, at the time he believed he was going back to his soul mate. Now, with everything that happened after Robin returned, it was decision he regretted. Sometimes, he couldn't help but think how things would be if he had chosen Sabrina.

When Sabrina told him at the funeral that she was going to go to Puerto Rico for a while, he felt his heart sink to his stomach. She was the only one who really knew what he was going through. He also knew that he had to let her go. He meant it though, when he told her that he and Emma were his family and not to stay away for too long.

Patrick pulled into the driveway and got out of the car that replaced the one that had been totaled that night and went to check the mail. As he walked up the driveway, he flipped through, bills, magazines, and junk mail and found what he was really looking for; the divorce papers Alexis had drawn up for him. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to go through with divorcing Robin after he just got her back. But things just weren't the same when she came back and then she chose Jason over her family. Patrick knew she wasn't the same Robin he fell in love with when she refused to come home when he begged her to after Gabriel was born so early.

Patrick opened the door to see the best part of life kneeling on the floor at the coffee table coloring. As soon as the door opened, Emma looked up and ran over to her him. He put the mail down on the desk to scope her up in his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hi Sweetheart!" Patrick said pulling his daughter tight and kissing the top of her head. "Did you have a good day today at camp?"

"I had so much fun! We had camp wars!" Emma said excitedly.

"Camp wars? Sounds exciting, you'll have to tell me all about it tonight at dinner."

"Sounds good!" Emma said getting down from her father's arms and going back over to the coffee table where she had been coloring with her new babysitter, Megan.

"Hi Megan. Thanks for picking up Emma from camp today. How'd everything go?"

"Everything was fine, Emma and I had a great time, right?"

"Right," Emma said nodding her head.

"Great. There have been some last minute schedule changes at the hospital and I'll be able to pick Emma up for the rest of the week. I know its last minute, so here's a little extra to make up for it." Patrick said, taking out his wallet to pay Megan.

"Thanks Dr. Drake. Just let me know when you need me again," Megan said working towards the door.

"You know I will, thanks again," Patrick said closing the door behind her and turning to face his daughter. "All right, Emma, what should we do for dinner?"

"Kelly's" Emma said without hesitation.

"All right then, go get your shoes on and let's go." Patrick said going back to the desk.

While Emma ran upstairs to get her shoes, Patrick opened the envelope and saw the papers from Alexis. He still wasn't sure that this is what he really wanted. As he heard Emma coming downstairs, he quickly put the papers in the drawer.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Emma said as they headed off to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After getting the phone call from Felix, Sabrina knew it was time to go back home to Port Charles. She had been thinking about it anyway, but with the news of Patrick finding out who ran them off the road and losing his job because of it, Sabrina knew it was time.

When she got back to the house, Juan was in the kitchen and she told him what Felix told her and that it was time to go back. He was understanding and was glad that she had been able to stay with him for as long as she had.

As the airplane started landing, Sabrina was excited that she would get to see her best friend again, six weeks was a long time to be away from him. She was also nervous about returning to her life in Port Charles without her son, but she knew she was a lot stronger than she was the day of his funeral.

When the plane touched down, she pulled out her phone to text Felix to let him know that she landed and she would meet him out front after getting her bags. She slipped her phone in her bag as the plane pulled up to the terminal. After the long flight she was glad to be able to get up and stand. She had taken the first flight back to Port Charles, but it was it almost midnight and she was exhausted. She grabbed her carryon bag and headed off the plane.

As she reached baggage claim, she heard someone calling her name. Looking towards the sound, she looked up to see Felix holding a big sign that said "Welcome Home, Bri!" Sabrina smiled and rushed towards him, she hadn't realized how much she had missed him.

"It's so good to see you, Fe!" Sabrina said putting down her bag so she could hug her best friend.

"You too my friend, I've missed you! Now let's get those bags and get you home!"

Felix was so excited to see Sabrina and talked the entire way back to their apartment. He filled her in on everything that was going on with Brad and Lucas, as well as all the hospital gossip. By the time they got back, Sabrina knew everything that was going on with what seemed like everyone in town.

"So, I know you're ready to crash now," Felix said as he unlocked the door to their apartment, "but do you want to do breakfast in the morning?"

Sabrina barely heard what Felix was saying as she stepped into the apartment. The last time she had been here seemed like a lifetime ago. Although being back brought back a lot of her initial feelings after losing Gabriel, she knew she had made the right decision in coming home.

"Hello? Earth to Sabrina," Felix said trying to get Sabrina's attention.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Sabrina said.

"I asked if you wanted to get breakfast in the morning?" Felix repeated.

"Could we maybe do lunch instead? I want to go visit Gabriel in the morning," Sabrina said.

"Of course, do you want me to go with you?" Felix asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but its something I need to do alone." Sabrina said.

"I understand. We'll meet up for lunch."

"Thank you for understanding," Sabrina said walking over to Felix and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And thank you for being there for me for the last couple of months and picking me up tonight."

"It was my pleasure. Now go get some sleep."

Sabrina headed to her room, glad to be back with her best friend. She got ready for bed and slipped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Daddy!" Emma yelled coming down the stairs while Patrick was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.

"What is it Emma?" Patrick asked.

"Daddy, I'm Skyping with Mommy," Emma said. "And she said that she really needs to talk to you and wanted me to go get you," Emma continued grabbing Patrick's hand to pull him upstairs before Patrick could say anything.

Patrick hadn't spoken to Robin in weeks. He had spoken to her briefly after Gabriel died and she again refused to come home. She never had Emma get him before and wondered what she needed to talk to him about, maybe he had it all wrong and she was ready to come home.

"Emma, go finish getting ready for camp, so that I can talk to Daddy alone for a few minutes. I love you baby and I'll talk to you soon," Robin said as soon as she saw Emma and Patrick enter the room.

"Okay, bye Mommy. I love you too!" Emma said before heading off to get ready for camp.

"What's going on Robin?" Patrick asked.

"Victor told me about what happened at the hospital. And how you lost your job… I wanted to see if you were okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. The last few months have been hell and now in addition to everything else that has been going on, I have to fight for my job and my reputation." Patrick started. "You know better than anyone I would never hurt someone on purpose, any chance you can come home?" Patrick continued, thinking he would give her one last chance to choose her family over Jason.

"Patrick, you know I can't. I am so close to bringing Jason back." Robin said.

"I figured you said that. Bye Robin." Patrick said disconnecting from Skype before Robin had a chance to say anything else.

"Daddy?" Patrick heard.

"Yes, Sweetheart? Are you already for camp?"

"Yup. But I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Can we go visit Gabriel on the way to camp?" Emma asked seriously.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Patrick said pulling his daughter into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After stopping by a florist to pick up some flowers, Sabrina headed over to the cemetery. As Sabrina approached Gabriel's grave she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see someone at Gabriel's grave. She didn't remember seeing them when she first came in.

She took a step closer and realized that it was Patrick and Emma. Sabrina took another deep breath, she wasn't expecting to see them so quickly and she didn't think the first time she saw them would be here. She had barely prepared herself to visit Gabriel; she definitely wasn't prepared to see Patrick and Emma.

"Daddy?" Sabrina heard Emma ask. "Even though Gabriel isn't here, am I still a big sister?"

"Oh Emma, of course you are. You're always going to be Gabriel's big sister. And you're really lucky, you know why?" Patrick asked.

"No, why?" Emma asked.

"You're lucky because your little brother is going to be watching over you all the time," Patrick said.

"Just like Mommy used to when we thought she was in heaven?"

"Just like that," Patrick said as Emma started to give him a hug.

Watching the two of them together tugged at Sabrina's heart. She realized that Patrick and Emma were hurting just as much as she was. As she watched Patrick hold his daughter, she took a closer look at him. He still looked as gorgeous as ever, but he looked worn out, like he wasn't getting much sleep, his hair was long and he still hadn't shaved his beard. She knew that losing Gabriel had been hard on him, but he had seemed so much stronger than she was at the time that she was convinced he would be fine. Now she was wondering if she had been wrong.

Sabrina didn't want to intrude on them; they obviously needed the time together. Although she didn't want to interrupt, seeing them made her feel better, she felt less alone knowing they missed Gabriel as much as she did. She walked far enough away so they wouldn't see her, but she continued to watch them from a distance.

"Well what do you say kiddo? Are you ready to head to camp?" Patrick asked.

"I'm ready Daddy," Emma said pulling away from her dad. "Bye baby brother, I miss you!"

"Bye Gabriel," Patrick said as he stood up. He placed his hand on the top of the headstone, pausing for a minute before walking away.

As soon as Sabrina was sure that Patrick and Emma had left he cemetery, Sabrina went over to visit her son. She sat down on the ground in front of her son's headstone, and put the flowers she brought down in front of her, and started tracing her son's name with fingers. "Hi Baby," Sabrina said as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Mommy's sorry she has been away for so long, but losing you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I don't think I handled it very well. Even though I haven't been here, I hope you know how much I miss you and how very much I love you. There isn't a minute that goes by that I don't think of you. I keep thinking about all the things I wanted to do with you and sometimes I feel really sorry for myself. But then I remind myself about what Daddy said, that we need to remember how perfect you were for the short time you were with us.

I was surprised to see your daddy here today. I hope you are watching out for him, it looks like he needs it. I'm going to try to do the same. I know he hasn't had it easy lately, but I know he fought to get justice for you and it cost him a lot. He helped me so much while you were sick and when we had to say goodbye to you my sweet boy, it's Mommy's turn to be there for Daddy now. I love you my sweet Gabriel," Sabrina finished as she kissed her hands and then touched them to the headstone.

Patrick returned to his empty home after bringing Emma to camp. He looked around the home that he and Robin had built together. Everywhere he turned there were memories and pictures of the three of them. Their wedding picture was on the bookcase and the most recent picture from Christmas was sitting on the mantel, but Patrick's eyes landed on the picture of Emma with Sabrina. It was an old one, Sabrina still had glasses and her big hair, but she still looked beautiful.

After his conversation with Robin this morning, when she refused to come home again, Patrick knew that it was time for him to move forward. After he thought Robin died, he didn't think he would ever move on or be happy again. Somehow, Sabrina managed to change that. She fixed him when he thought he couldn't be fixed and she made him realize that he could truly be happy again.

When Robin came back he sincerely believed that his heart belonged with her and he broke Sabrina's heart because of it. If someone had told him then, that he would be walking away from Robin after he finally got her back, he never would have believed it. He loved her and a piece of him always would, but he knew that if Robin ever decided to come home he would never be able to get past her choosing Jason over him and their daughter.

He sat down at the desk and pulled out the paperwork that Alexis had sent to him. Everything was straightforward, just like he had asked. He wanted to keep things as simple as possible for Emma to make it as easy as he could for her. He knew that she was upset when they had the conversation at the park about him and Robin divorcing and she has already gone through more in her life than anyone her age should have to.

Patrick took out a pen and signed the papers, as he set the pen back down on the desk he was confident he was making the right decision, for both him and Emma. After signing the papers he went around the room and gathered the few pictures of Robin in his arms and carried them upstairs to Emma's room. After putting the pictures around Emma's room, he went to his bedroom and took their wedding photo from the dresser. He pulled out the box that was kept on the top shelf of the closet and put the picture in the box for safekeeping in case Emma wanted it one day. As he reached up to put the box away, he noticed the ring on his left hand and knew there was one more thing he needed to put in the box.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later…

Sabrina had been laying low since returning to Port Charles, she hadn't been ready to jump back into reality, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to hide out for much longer. In fact, she saw on the news that morning that Patrick was going to be facing the hospital board this morning to appeal their decision about his termination. Sabrina knew it was time to come out of hiding and go support Patrick the way he had supported her with Gabriel. She had been so scared and knew she wouldn't have made it through everything without him.

Sabrina looked at the clock, it was seven o'clock now and the appeal was at nine o'clock. It was time for her to get up and get ready, but first she needed coffee.

Patrick was nervous about facing the board of directors this morning and barely slept all night. He spent half the night replaying the surgery over in his head trying to think of every little detail, if there was anything that he missed, anything he could have done differently, anything that would have saved that kid's life. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamed about the car crash and the nightmare that followed it: how scared Sabrina was when she gave birth to Gabriel on the side of the road, the night of the Nurses Ball when he got so sick, when Brit told them that Gabriel's organs were shutting down, holding their son in their arms as he slipped away from them and saying goodbye at the funeral.

He knew he screwed up when he admitted to Obrecht that he had thought about harming Rafe during the surgery, but he hadn't thought the admission would cost him his job. He should have known Obrecht wouldn't have given him the chance to defend himself. He wasn't going to give up though, he knew GH was where he belonged and he was going to fight to stay there.

After having her coffee and taking a shower, Sabrina stood in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She knew it was going to be the first time she saw Patrick and even though she knew they were over, she couldn't help but want to remind him what he gave away, but she also didn't want to look like she was trying too hard.

Sabrina hadn't been able to get Patrick out of her head as she was getting ready. She felt nervous and excited about seeing him again, just like she did when she had a huge crush on him and knew he didn't see her as anything more than Emma's babysitter. Even though she knew that Patrick was with Robin, she still loved him and after Gabriel she felt more connected to him than ever before.

Thinking that she could stop by Human Resources and sign the paperwork to return to work while she was at the hospital, she finally settled on a simple navy dress with her nude heels. Although she was a little apprehensive about seeing the staff at the hospital as it would be the first time that she would really have to stand on her own and face people since losing Gabriel, she knew she was ready. She sprayed a little perfume on her neck and with one last look in the mirror she was ready to go to GH.

Knowing it wouldn't be long before Emma got up, Patrick headed downstairs to get some coffee. He no sooner sat down on the couch than he heard Emma heading down the stairs. "Morning Daddy."

"Good Morning Emma!" Patrick said as Emma sat on the couch curling up next to him. Patrick wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and kissed her forehead.

"Are you bringing me to camp again today?" Emma asked.

"Not today, Aunt Elizabeth and Cameron are going to pick you up this morning, remember?" Patrick said. Elizabeth had offered to bring her the other day when Patrick found out that his appeal was going to begin at the same time camp started. Not only had Elizabeth offered to bring Emma, she also lent her ear when Patrick told her that he signed the divorce papers. He was grateful to have such a good friend in Elizabeth.

"Oh that's right!" Emma said excitedly.

"I'll make you breakfast and you can eat while I take a shower. What would you like?"

"Ummm…. Waffles and chocolate milk, please," Emma said.

"Waffles and chocolate milk? You got it."

After getting Emma breakfast, Patrick headed upstairs to shower. As he got ready, he couldn't seem to get Sabrina out of his mind. He flashbacked to the first time he brought her up to his room and they made love, smiling at the memory. It was the first time in a long time that he been happy. He shook his head, wondering why he couldn't get her out of his head. He figured it was just because he had dreamed about Gabriel last night. Or maybe it was because he was thinking about the appeal and he knew he was going to have to tell her about Rafe eventually.

As Patrick went over to the dresser to get some socks, he noticed Gabriel's hospital bracelet. He picked it up and held it in his hand. Even though his son was only with him for a short time, his absence left a vast hole in his heart. He put the bracelet in his pocket, thinking maybe it would bring him some luck today. Just as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, the doorbell rang.

"Emma, I think Cameron and Aunt Elizabeth are here. Are you ready?" Patrick called out as he left his room to go get the door.

"Almost! But I need help with my hair!" Emma shouted back as Patrick opened the door.

"Need some help?" Elizabeth asked smiling, knowing that even with Patrick's skillful hands, his daughter's hair was not something he mastered.

"Hi. Yes! That would be wonderful! Thank you so much for bringing Emma to camp today," Patrick said, welcoming Cameron and Elizabeth in.

"Oh, it's not a problem. I'm heading there anyway. Let me run upstairs and help Emma so that we can be on our way and you can be on time for your appeal."

A few minutes later, Emma and Elizabeth came downstairs ready to head to camp.

"Emma, did you thank Aunt Elizabeth for coming to the rescue and helping with your hair?" Patrick asked.

"Yup!"

"Good. Are you guys ready for camp?" Patrick asked faking excitement, trying to keep things normal for Emma.

"Ready," both Emma and Cameron said causing Patrick and Elizabeth to laugh.

"Bye Daddy!" Emma said hugging Patrick.

"Bye Sweetheart! Have a great day at camp," Patrick said returning the hug. "And thank you Elizabeth."

"You're welcome. I'm going to drop them off and then I'll see you at the hospital, okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Patrick said knowing he was going to need all the support he could get.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sabrina arrived at GH thirty minutes before Patrick's appeal started, giving her just enough time to discuss her return to work with the Human Resources Department. After arranging her return for Monday, she headed upstairs to the conference room where Patrick's appeal would be held.

Sabrina entered the room only a couple minutes before the appeal was scheduled to start and not wanting to bring a lot of attention to herself, found a seat in the back of the room. Sabrina saw Patrick sitting at the table in the front of the room and noticed how nervous he looked. He kept his head down as he flipped through the notes in front of him. As she took a quick glance around the room, she noticed all the people there to support Patrick, but was surprised when she didn't see Robin there. She knew that Robin had taken off for some important medical effort and even though she hadn't come home when Patrick asked her to when Gabriel was born, she thought for sure she would have come home after Gabriel died or when she found out her husband lost his job. Sabrina was pulled from her thoughts about Robin as the appeal started.

Patrick was extremely nervous. He couldn't sit still as he waited for the appeal to begin. Normally he was so confident, so sure of himself, but there was something about this surgery that was making him question everything he knew about who he was. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head, second guessing himself right now was not going to help him get his job back. He looked around the room grateful for all the people there to support him, but he felt as though something was off, like something was missing, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He slid his hand into his pocket and wrapped his hand around Gabriel's hospital bracelet and silently asked his son to help him through this.

As Sabrina listened to the appeal process, she felt terrible for Patrick. He was being questioned on his moral character, his integrity as a doctor, his frame of mind during the surgery, and every minuscule detail of the surgery. Patrick knew he was good at what he did and it was rare even after the most complicated surgery that Sabrina would see Patrick questioning himself, but she could see that was exactly what he was doing. She silently urged him to get it together, if he didn't, she didn't see this ending well for him.

Patrick knew this questioning wasn't going well. He was trying to answer the questions without making things worse for himself, but he felt as though he was all over the place, the words coming out of his mouth were not the same as what he wanted to say. He knew he had to pull it together or he didn't have a chance of getting his job back. Patrick tried to regain his focus, but he found he couldn't remember what question he was just asked. He took a deep breath and looked up and there in the back of the room, he saw what was missing. Sabrina. As soon as he made eye contact with her, he felt his entire body relax. When he saw her smile shyly at him, everything seemed to come into focus. He realized in that instant that Felix must have told her everything that had happened and she didn't seem to hate him for keeping it from her. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and gave her a small smile back.

Sabrina was shocked when Patrick saw her in the room, when his eyes met hers she saw a shift in his entire body. She had meant to look away, to break the contact so Patrick could focus. But she found she couldn't and instead she found herself smiling at him, giving him encouragement to get through this. When he smiled back, she could tell that the strong, confident Patrick that she knew had returned and she couldn't help but think that she had something to do with it.

"The thing is," Patrick started without breaking eye contact with Sabrina, "you are all right," Patrick continued as he looked at the board. "There was an obvious conflict of interest with me being Rafe Kovich's surgeon. But the truth is there was no one else available and had I not done the surgery, Rafe would not have had a chance of survival. Yes, I admitted that while I was doing the procedure, I thought about ending Rafe's life. There was a moment I stopped being a surgeon and I was simply human. Many of you know me quite well, we have worked together for a long time and you know when I'm not a surgeon the most important thing in the world to me is my family, especially my children. It is my job to protect them and I failed at that when I lost my son. It was in that moment that I considered taking Rafe's life because he took my son's life. It was in that moment, that I thought about getting justice for my son and for his mother. But it was just that, a fleeting moment. I am a surgeon, it was my job to save his life and that is exactly what I tried to do. When the vessel burst, I did everything I could to control the bleeding, but I promise you," Patrick said looking back at Sabrina, "that I did not cause the vessel to burst in the first place."

As Patrick finished, he saw Sabrina wipe away the tears from cheek. He was sorry that he was once again the reason she was crying. He regretfully broke eye contact with her to face the board. Although Patrick knew he didn't answer their question, he hoped he was able to break down their walls and get them to realize that he was not the reason Rafe didn't survive the surgery.

"Patrick, we have no further questions at this time. We are going to meet privately and we will get back to you with our decision," one of the board members said.

"Thank you," Patrick said as he stood up, trying to find Sabrina in the crowd of people who had already started to exit the room. Making his way to the back of the room, Patrick was trying to get to Sabrina before she left and was ignoring everyone who was trying to talk to him when Anna stopped him.

Sabrina found herself wiping the tears from her eyes. She was glad that Patrick was able to pull his thoughts together and give his perspective to the board. As everyone started getting up around her to leave, she found herself unable to move from her seat. Suddenly she heard her name.

"Sabrina? Oh my god, it is you. When did you get back? Elizabeth asked pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Elizabeth. I got back into town a couple days ago," Sabrina said returning the hug.

"You look like you're doing a lot better. Are you going to be returning to work?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I will be there on Monday," Sabrina said.

"That's great. It will be good to be working with you again. We've all missed you!" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks. I think it will be good to be back to work."

"Does Patrick know you're here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, he didn't know before the appeal. But I think he noticed me during the questioning."

"Oh… Of course he did. I noticed something changed with him right towards the end, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Speaking of," Elizabeth said turning toward the front of the room where they both watched Patrick break away from a conversation with Anna and head in their direction.

Although Patrick was grateful for Anna's support, he did not want to have a conversation with her right now. "Anna," Patrick said. "Thank you so much for coming to this, it means more to me than you know," He continued pulling her into a hug.

"Of course, it seems you turned it around there, right at the end." Anna said.

"I hope so," Patrick said turning his head looking for Sabrina. He finally saw her sitting in the back of the room, talking with Elizabeth. "Anna, would you excuse me?" Patrick asked, walking away before Anna had the chance to respond.

Patrick walked over to where Sabrina was sitting with Elizabeth. As he approached them, they both stood up. "Elizabeth, thank you for coming." Patrick said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. I have to get to work, but call me when you hear from the board, okay? "

"I will, thanks again," Patrick said unable to take his eyes off of Sabrina.

"I'm really glad you're back," Elizabeth said hugging Sabrina. "I've missed you."

"Thanks Elizabeth." Sabrina said looking at Patrick. Elizabeth walked away to go start her shift and it was just the two of them.

"Sabrina," Patrick said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hi Patrick." Sabrina said shyly, not quite sure what to say to him.

"I can't believe you're here," he said taking a step closer and pulling her into a close hug. He had forgotten how good she felt in his arms.

"Well Felix told me about everything that's happened over the last couple of weeks. You've done so much to support me, I wanted to be here for you." Sabrina said taking a step back.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here. I was kind of falling apart up there and then I saw you… " Patrick said unable to take his eyes off her, she looked beautiful. "How are you?" Patrick asked concerned, taking her hand in his.

"I'm doing good," Sabrina said looking down at Patrick holding her hand. She was surprised when she noticed that he didn't have his wedding ring on.

"You look like you're doing much better. Going to Puerto Rico must have been good for you…. You look beautiful," Patrick said. He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, but it was too late now.

"Thanks," Sabrina said as she felt the heat rising to her face, she looked down not wanting Patrick to see her blushing, to see the effect he still had on her.

Patrick laughed, "Some things never change," he said using his other hand to lift her chin back up. "Do you have plans today? Maybe we could head to the park and catch up?" Patrick asked.

Sabrina was surprised when Patrick asked her if she wanted to go the park with him. A lot had obviously happened since she went to Puerto Rico and she found herself looking forward to spending some time with him, "That sounds great," Sabrina said as they started heading towards the door, feeling the stares of those still in the room.

As Patrick and Sabrina sat in the park, he told her about how after telling Sam that the PCPD wasn't making much progress in their case how she offered to help him find out what happened the night of the accident. He was honest with Sabrina about how hard it was to go back to the scene and relive that night, but it lead to finding out who was responsible, so in the end it was worth it.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to save Rafe. Now we may never know what really happened that night and why he ran us off the road."

"Patrick," Sabrina said taking his hand, "I can't believe you did so much to get justice for Gabriel and closure for me. But, Patrick, It doesn't matter if we ever find out why it happened, I'm grateful that we at least know who was responsible."

"It matters to me," Patrick said. "I wanted this to be different."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked confused.

"I mean, that I didn't want to fail you again."

"Fail me? Are you being serious? Patrick, you've never failed me. Other than Felix, you are my biggest supporter." Sabrina said.

"You can't be serious, Sabrina. Of course I've failed you, I know I broke your heart in the worst way after the night we were supposed to be married when I chose to go back to Robin. Then, instead of understanding why you didn't tell me about being pregnant, I accused you of punishing me for going back to her. I missed doctor's appointments…. I was the one who crashed the car. And now the only person who knew what really happened that night died on my operating table."

"Those things were completely out of your control. You can't blame yourself for any of them. Patrick, I'll be honest with you, it wasn't easy when you went back to Robin, but then I found out I was pregnant and while it terrified me, it gave me something to look forward to. I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I was so scared the night of the accident and had Gabriel. He was so tiny and I was so worried about him. But you were there for both of us and continued to be. If it hadn't been for your support at the hospital, I probably would have lost it a lot sooner. If anyone failed anyone, I failed you when I wasn't able to protect our son," Sabrina said as tears fell down her face. It felt good to be honest with someone about how she was really feeling, but she knew Patrick was the only one who would really understand.

"Sabrina, you didn't fail me," Patrick said ignoring his own tears, as he wiped the tears from her face. "Gabriel being born prematurely wasn't your fault, you can't blame yourself for that," Patrick said repeating her words.

"I know, but sometimes I just think if I could have stopped myself from going into labor that Gabriel would still be with us."

"I think about him a lot," Patrick acknowledged, glad to finally be talking to someone about Gabriel and how he was feeling. Although Elizabeth and Sam had both offered, it never felt right. "Emma does too. She is always asking to go to the cemetery to see him."

"I saw you both there the other day," Sabrina admitted. "But I didn't want to intrude. How is Emma?"

"Emma is a strong little girl. Sometimes I think she is stronger than me. You know, the other day she asked if she was still a big sister even though Gabriel wasn't here?"

"She's an amazing little girl Patrick."

"She is," Patrick said smiling. "Speaking of Emma, it's almost time to pick her up from camp. I know I've taken up most of your day, but I know Emma would love to see you…. She's really missed you, we both have."

"I'd really like that. I've missed her too. Whenever I'd talk to Felix he'd tell me about running into Emma at Kelly's or the hospital and how she was always asking about me and when I was coming home."

"He's right. She was always trying to find out how you were. You're an important part of her life and she's really missed you."

"I'm sorry my absence upset Emma. I would never want to cause her to be upset."

"Please do not apologize, I think we've both done enough of that. Going to Puerto Rico was obviously exactly what you needed."

"Thanks for understanding. And Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you too," Sabrina said barely loud enough for him to hear. But when she looked up at him, he was smiling.

"Come on, let's go get Emma," Patrick said pulling her up, not letting her hand go as they walked across the park.

Sabrina wasn't sure what she was thinking. Why was she walking through the park, holding Patrick's hand when he was married to Robin? She knew the reason, but also knew it wasn't right. Then again, he wasn't wearing a ring. Sabrina stopped, she was getting ahead of herself, she didn't know what was going on with Patrick and Robin and she didn't know why Patrick had barely let go of her hand since he saw her at the hospital. She would worry about that later, right now, she just wanted to enjoy feeling better than she had in months.

Patrick had wanted to surprise Emma, so he went into the area of the park reserved for the camp, while Sabrina waited.

"Daddy!" Emma shouted excitedly.

"Emma!" Patrick said, copying her excitement. "Did you have a good day at camp?"

"It was so much fun!"

"Well that's good! Hey, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise, for me?" Emma asked. "What is it?"

"Silly girl, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what it was! You're just going to have to wait."

"Is it a puppy?" Emma asked, still hoping her dad would cave on that.

Patrick laughed. "I think it's better than a puppy," he said teasing her, as they walked to where Sabrina was waiting for them.

"Please tell me what it is!" Emma said, too consumed in what the surprise could be to notice Sabrina.

"Look over there, on that bench." Patrick said.

"Sabrina?" Emma asked, looking back towards her dad who nodded in confirmation. "Sabrina!" Emma shouted as she let go of her dad's hand to run to Sabrina.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sabrina sat on the bench, waiting for Patrick to return with Emma. She felt better than she had in a long time. Spending the day with Patrick and talking about the guilt she felt about not being able to protect Gabriel lifted a huge weight from her shoulders. While Felix and Juan had already told her more than once, hearing it from Patrick was different. Although deep down she knew going to Puerto Rico was right for her at the time because she wasn't in the right frame of mind to be in Port Charles, after today, she knew Patrick was right when he said they would get through it together. After all, they were really the only ones who knew what the other was going through.

Sabrina was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a little girl yelling her name and running full force towards her. She barely had the time to prepare herself before Emma came crashing into her!

"Sabrina!" Emma said throwing herself at Sabrina and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so happy you're home!"

Sabrina reciprocated the hug that Emma gave her. "Whoa, hi Emma!" Sabrina said with a smile, wrapping her arms around Emma. "It's so good to see you, I've missed you so much!" Sabrina said trying to hold back the tears that were forming.

"I've missed you too! Are you going to go away again?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Sabrina said, looking at Patrick questionably, surprised that Emma would ask her that. Patrick just kind of shrugged his shoulders without responding.

"Really? Do you promise?"

"I promise! Hey, how was camp today?" Sabrina said trying to change the conversation to be more positive.

"Camp was so much fun!"Emma said excitedly. "We had a water balloon fight!"

"A water balloon fight? That sounds like so much fun!" Sabrina said laughing at Emma's excitement.

"It was! Cameron also made this bracelet for me, isn't it pretty?" Emma said holding her hand out to show Sabrina.

"Wow, that's beautiful. So, does that mean that Cameron is still your boyfriend?" Sabrina said teasingly.

"Yes…" Emma said.

"Sabrina," Patrick said interrupting. "Please do not encourage my daughter and this whole boyfriend thing," he continued only kind of joking.

"Daddy thinks I'm too young to have a boyfriend," Emma said looking at Sabrina.

"Oh… I see. I just don't think your daddy is ready to share you with anyone just yet," Sabrina said, teasing Patrick.

"You're right, I'm not," Patrick said kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Well, Emma, was it a good surprise?"

"The best! And definitely better than a puppy!"

"A puppy?" Sabrina asked.

"Emma's been asking for a puppy for a few months, she thought that might be her surprise." Patrick said in explanation causing Sabrina to laugh. "Well Miss Emma, what do you say, are you ready to go home?"

"Can Sabrina come?" Emma asked looking at Patrick.

"Well that's up to Sabrina, she is more than welcome to come home with us, maybe join us for dinner?" Patrick asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Please come Sabrina?"

Sabrina wasn't sure that going to Patrick's for dinner was the best idea, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to say no to Emma, she never could. "I would love to."

"Yay! I have an idea," Emma said.

"An idea?" Patrick asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I think that we should all go visit Gabriel on the way home," Emma said.

Sabrina looked up at Patrick who gave her a look telling her that it was up to her. "I think Gabriel would like that," Sabrina said.

"Yay," Emma said grabbing both Patrick and Sabrina's hands before she started walking towards the cemetery.

Although Sabrina had been to the cemetery every day since arriving in Port Charles, her heart still felt heavy almost immediately after stepping inside the gates. Emma was excited to be able to go talk to her brother and took off. Sabrina and Patrick followed not far behind.

As soon as they got into the cemetery, Patrick could feel Sabrina's mood change. When Emma took off ahead of them, Patrick grabbed her hand letting her know she wasn't alone. As they reached Gabriel's grave, they could hear Emma.

"Hi Baby Brother, it's me, Emma! Guess what, today I'm here with Daddy and your Mommy. Isn't it so nice that we all get to be here together? I'm so glad that Sabrina is back from Puerto Rico. Daddy said she went there because she really missed you, but I really missed her while she was gone, just like I miss you."

Patrick and Sabrina stayed a step behind Emma as she talked to her brother. Sabrina was moved by Emma, she was such a strong little girl. Wiping away a few tears, Sabrina took a step forward and wrapped her arm around Emmas's shoulders. "Your big sister is right, my sweet boy. Mommy missed you so much that she had to go away for a little while, but I'm back now. I miss you just like Emma does, but I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Hey Gabriel, it's Daddy," Patrick said stepping forward to join Sabrina and Emma. "We all miss you very much," Patrick continued standing behind both of them and embracing them. "You may have only been here for a short time, but you are going to be a piece of us forever."

After visiting Gabriel, the three headed back to the Drake household for dinner. Sabrina noticed that there weren't any pictures of Robin in the living room. She wondered what was going on, first Patrick wasn't wearing his ring and now it was like Robin didn't exist.

"All right, ladies, what shall we have for dinner?" Patrick asked.

"ICE CREAM!" Emma suggested.

"How about we do ice cream after we have dinner?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Emma and I have been eating dinner at Kelly's a lot, but I think we have some salad stuff and some burgers that I could grill?" Patrick suggested.

"Sounds great, let me help," said Sabrina following Patrick towards the kitchen.

"I've got it, but something tells me that Emma would love to spend some one on one time with you."

"That sounds great too," Sabrina said laughing. "What do you say Emma? Want to play while Daddy makes us dinner?"

After dinner and ice cream, Emma convinced Patrick and Sabrina to watch a movie with her, but after a tiring day at camp, she barely made it halfway through. With Emma's head on Sabrina's lap, she was playing with Emma's hair when she turned to face Patrick. "Patrick, thank you so much for today, it was one of the best days I've had in a long time and I have you and this little girl to thank for that."

"You don't need to thank me, I really enjoyed spending the day with you and I know Emma did too. Here, let me take her and put her to bed. Will you stay a little bit longer?"

"Sure," Sabrina said as Patrick moved to pick Emma up from the couch, causing her to wake up.

"Daddy?" Emma said still half asleep.

"I'm right here, let's get you to bed," Patrick said. "Can you say goodnight to Sabrina?"

"Goodnight Sabrina! I love you," Emma said giving Sabrina a hug.

"Goodnight Sweetie! I love you too! I had so much fun with you today," Sabrina said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Me too," Emma said as Patrick lifted her up and she settled on his shoulder falling back to sleep.

"I'll be right back," Patrick said.

While Patrick was putting Emma to bed, she pulled out her phone. Two missed phone calls and three texts from Felix wondering where she was. She sent him a text back saying that she was fine, she was with Patrick and Emma and would be home soon. She knew that she was going to have to answer tons of questions when she got home tonight.

Just as she was putting her phone away, Patrick came back downstairs. He sat back down on the couch next to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm really glad you're back," Patrick said.

"It's good to be back, I've missed Port Charles more than I realized," Sabrina said.

"Yeah, the place kind of grows on you after awhile, doesn't it?"

Sabrina laughed, "Yeah, I guess it does," she said looking down at their intertwined hands and looked back at Patrick. "So are going to tell me what's going on or are you going to keep me wondering?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Patrick knew it was only going to be a matter of time before Sabrina asked him what was really going on. He knew that she noticed he wasn't wearing his ring, but he had hoped that they could get through tonight before they had this conversation. Seeing Sabrina earlier that morning had put him on a rollercoaster of emotions. He had missed her while she was gone, but if he was honest with himself he missed her long before that.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked.

"I mean," Sabrina said lifting up their entwined hands, "you aren't wearing your wedding ring, there aren't any pictures of Robin around, and you haven't let go of my hand all day."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Yeah, I noticed. What's going on Patrick?"

"I filed for a divorce a few days ago,"

"You what?" Sabrina asked, shocked.

"Well you already knew that things weren't great between Robin and me, even before she left. Then when Gabriel was born she refused to come home, even though I told her that I really needed her here. And then Gabriel died and she still wouldn't come home. God, Sabrina, my son died and she said couldn't come home because her work was in a critical stage. Her daughter was grieving for her brother and her husband had just lost his son, but her work was more important. I was so angry, I couldn't even speak to her."

"Patrick, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how bad things had gotten," Sabrina said.

"Despite all of that, I still loved her or at least still loved the Robin that I fell in love with. But I was quickly realizing that she isn't the woman I fell in love with, the woman I broke your heart for. That woman would never have left; she would have been here when I needed her. I had Alexis draw up some paperwork, but I still held on, until I asked her to come home after I was fired, and she said no again. I signed the paperwork that Alexis had drawn up for me, I put all of the pictures in Emma's room and I took off my ring. I couldn't continue to love someone who no longer exists."

"I don't know what to say," Sabrina said. "You seemed so together when Gabriel was sick while I was falling apart, I never thought… I wish you had let me know what was going on."

"I knew you needed me to be strong,"

"But Patrick, we were still friends…"

"But we weren't really," Patrick interrupted. "Not since I chose Robin. We hardly spoke to each other after, except for doctor's appointments or when Emma insisted on seeing you."

"Patrick, what did you want me to do? You were with your wife. I can't tell you how many times something happened that I wanted to share with you and I went to go pick up the phone and remembered that I couldn't call you anymore. It hurt to see you living the life with your wife that we had planned on having."

"Sabrina, I'm not blaming you. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't have wanted to be my friend either. But after what I did to you, how could I tell you about what was going on with Robin?"

"I get it, it was probably for the best. I probably wouldn't have been the most sympathetic person," Sabrina said smiling.

"See, I knew I was right," Patrick said teasing her. "But after Gabriel was born and we started spending time together, I felt like we became friends again."

"I did too. It was kind of like it was before we started dating."

"Yeah, I guess it was. It was strange, when I was sitting in that conference room this morning, waiting for the appeal to begin, I felt like something was missing, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. And then right when my head was about to go under, I looked up and there you were. It was like everything clicked into place. If I get my job back, it will have been because of you. After the board member said they didn't have any further questions, all I could think about was getting to you. In that moment, I realized just how much I missed you. I missed having you in my life. I missed talking to you. I missed wrapping my arms around you, kissing you and making love to you."

Sabrina was sure that she should be pinching herself because she had to be dreaming. Patrick was divorcing Robin! And now he was telling her about how much he missed her and not just missed her, but missed kissing her and making love to her. She had dreamed of this happening so many times, she was sure this couldn't be real. Sabrina had tried to move on from Patrick, so that he and Emma could be happy, but she never got over Patrick. He no sooner left and then she found out she was pregnant and how she could she move on when every second of every day she had a growing reminder of the love that they shared. "Patrick…"

"I know I don't have any right to say these things to you after everything I did to you. But the truth is, even after Robin came home, I found myself thinking about you. Wanting to know how you were or what you were doing. I found myself wanting to pick up the phone to hear your voice. I loved you, Sabrina. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you and start a family with you. And those feelings, they didn't just go away. I was happy Robin was home, but I've never stopped loving you."

Patrick had not been planning on saying all of that to Sabrina tonight, he was pretty sure he dropped enough information on her already, but it all just came out when he was talking. He felt terrible about hurting Sabrina when Robin returned because he really did love her, but at the time he knew with every part of him that he belonged with Robin. But just now, he was honest with Sabrina. He never stopped loving her. Although he believed he had put his love for Sabrina in the past, when she showed up to support him this morning everything he felt for her came rushing back and he realized that he never really put their love in the past.

Sabrina was sure that if she wasn't dreaming before, she had to be now. Patrick still loved her? Could this really be happening? She knew how much he loved Robin, she had seen it with her own eyes and had her heart broken by it. She couldn't reconcile what he was saying with the Patrick she always knew, the one who couldn't get himself to take off his wedding ring and loved Robin more than anything. Sabrina still loved Patrick and Emma as much as she did the day they were supposed to get married, but losing Gabriel crushed her already broken heart and she didn't know if she could handle being hurt again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is reading the story, especially those who have left reviews and are following or favorites the story. It is great to hear what you think and to know that you are enjoying it :)**

Chapter 10

After Patrick told Sabrina that he never stopped loving her he waited for her to say something, but she stayed quiet. He couldn't really blame her, he had just told her that he was divorcing Robin and still loved her in a matter of minutes. He knew he should have waited to tell her how he was feeling, that he had overwhelmed her with the complete craziness that his life was. But since it was out, he didn't regret it, he was glad she knew how he felt, he just wished she would say something! "Sabrina, please say something," Patrick practically begged.

"Patrick, I…" Sabrina started to say, but then stopped.

"I'm sorry, I know that was a lot to absorb in just a few minutes, but…" Patrick said trying to back track.

"Patrick," Sabrina said interrupting him. "Do you remember earlier, when I told you that it hurt to see you living the life we had planned?"

"Of course," Patrick said, wondering where she was going with this.

"The reason it hurt so badly was because I never really had the chance to move on. I found out I was pregnant so quickly after losing you and literally had a growing reminder of how much we had loved each other. I would imagine how different things would have been if our wedding had been completed. I'd picture us on our honeymoon, me needing to throw up all the time, thinking I got some kind of food poisoning or something, only to find out that we were pregnant instead and how excited we would be. When I'd see you with your wife and Emma it forced me back to reality."

"Sabrina, I'm going to need you to spell it out for me. What are you saying?"

"Patrick, I never stopped loving you either," Sabrina said unable to stop the tears from coming. She couldn't believe that she admitted that to Patrick, but she trusted that he was being honest with her and wanted to treat him the same.

Patrick was relieved. After everything that happened, that wasn't the response he was expecting from her, but it was the one he was hoping for. He let go of Sabrina's hand and moved it to her face, where he wiped away her tears. "Please don't cry, I don't want to cause you to cry anymore," Patrick said as he leaned forward and kissed Sabrina's forehead taking in the smell of her shampoo. Pulling back, he looked her in the eyes and as she looked back he couldn't resist his desire to feel her lips on his anymore.

After Patrick kissed her forehead he pulled away and looked directly into Sabrina's eyes. She swore that she saw a familiar look there, but she still couldn't believe everything that had transpired over the last few minutes. Her head knew her heart wasn't ready to let him back in, but as he leaned back to her she succumbed to her feelings and leaned in to meet him. As their lips met, she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in how amazing it felt to have Patrick's lips on hers again. As she kissed him, she forgot all the pain and heartache that filled the last eight months and enjoyed the moment.

Kissing Sabrina was better than Patrick remembered. He had let go of everything that had previously prevented him from fully being hers and was astonished by how incredible it felt to be kissing her. He didn't have doubt in his mind that he was right to tell Sabrina that he had never stopped loving her. As he slowly pulled away, he just hoped she felt the same way.

"Patrick," Sabrina said still trying to comprehend everything that happened tonight. "That was… I can't believe that just happened," Sabrina said with a smile.

Patrick smiled back at Sabrina, taking her hand again. "That sounds familiar…"

Sabrina laughed. "I know, it's just when I came home a few days ago, I never expected the last fifteen minutes to ever happen. Don't get me wrong, hearing you tell me you still love me is incredible. But Patrick, while I haven't stopped loving you, you just filed for divorce a few days ago… When you chose Robin it broke my heart and losing Gabriel crushed whatever was left. I don't think there is enough left to handle losing you again."

"Sabrina, I know that I hurt you. I know that we can't just go back to the way things were and pretend the last eight months never happened. We loved and lost a child together and as hard as that was and still is, we are closer because of it. I don't expect you to forget how much I hurt you, but I love you and I hope that you still trust me enough to give me the chance to prove it to you."

"You're right. We can't just forget the last eight months never happened. I'm not the same person I was then. I deserve better than to be second best, to be the person someone settles for."

"You're right, you deserved so much more than I gave you. There was always a piece of my heart that I wouldn't give you, but when I kissed you before I realized that I had let go of everything that stopped me from giving it you before."

"Patrick, this is all happening so fast. I need some time," Sabrina said, her entire world had flipped in the last twenty minutes and she needed to try to make sense of it all. Something that was impossible to do with Patrick staring at her. It was taking all her self-control not to go to him. "I should go," Sabrina said as she stood from the couch. She grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

"Okay, I get it. I know I threw a lot at you tonight. But, please think about it." Patrick said.

After shutting the door, Patrick headed back to the couch and couldn't help but smile. After months of nothing seeming to go his way, he finally felt as though things were falling into place. Spending the night with his daughter and Sabrina was perfect, the only thing that could have made it better would have been for her not to have walked out that door.

Sabrina kept replaying the night over again on her way home. She had never expected to come home and have Patrick tell her that he missed and loved her, she didn't think they would ever be more than friends again. As she opened the door to her and Felix's apartment, she tried to pull herself together as she knew Felix was going to have tons of questions.

"Girl, where have you…" Felix said as Sabrina opened the door, he took one look at her and stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, no. What did Dr. Dreamboat do now?"

"Felix, please, can we not do this?"

"No, we are going to do this Bri. You come home from spending all day with Dr. Drake, the man who broke your heart, looking like he did the same thing to you again… What happened?"

"Oh Fe… I don't even know where to start. Have you seen Patrick lately?"

"No, why?"

"Well I noticed this morning that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring and then we got back to his house and there were no pictures of Robin anywhere."

"That doesn't sound right."

"I know, I thought the same thing. So I asked him what was going on."

"And?" Felix questioned.

"He told me that he filed for divorce a few days ago. And then he told me that he misses me and still loves me."

"Really? See I knew you two were meant to be."

"Felix, he just filed for divorce."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, when Patrick chose Robin he broke my heart. How can I be sure that isn't going to happen again?"

"Bri, I know I didn't know you for very long before you met Dr. Drake, but I've never seen you happier than when you were with him and that beautiful daughter of his. I don't think that there is any guarantee that you won't get hurt again, but you have to decide if it's worth the risk. Besides, if he hurts you again, he's going to have to deal with me."

Sabrina laughed, "Thanks Fe. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"You'd still have big frizzy hair and no sense of style," Felix said teasing his friend.

"You're right! I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Absolutely!"

Sabrina headed to her bedroom thinking about what Felix said. She did love Patrick and Emma, but did she love them enough to put her heart out there again?


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I know it's not the same as having the real thing back, but I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 11

Sabrina woke up the next morning with a smile as she thought about Patrick. She couldn't believe that he still loved her. As much as she wanted to be with him again, she was hesitant to jump in with both feet so quickly. She didn't know what to do. Felix was right, she had never been happier than when she was with Patrick and Emma, but so much had changed, she didn't know if she could go back. Then again, after months of heartache, after yesterday she actually felt some peace, like her life could once again be normal. And something told her that being with Patrick was the best thing for her.

She got out of bed and headed out to the living room where Felix was already sitting on the couch watching a morning talk show.

"Good Morning," Sabrina said, still half a sleep.

"Morning. So did a good night sleep help you decide what you're going to do?" Felix asked wasting no time.

"I wish. But when he kissed me last night…"

"Wait, he kissed you? You seemed to have left that little detail out last night," Felix said interrupting her.

Sabrina smiled innocently, "Did I?"

"You did… But please finish what you were saying before I interrupted."

"When he kissed me, everything just felt right. I love him and Emma so much. But Robin isn't gone forever, what if she comes home and he goes back to her."

"Bri, if he filed for divorce it doesn't sound as though he is going to go back to her. I still think you guys can have the happy ending you were supposed to have."

"I don't know," Sabrina started to say before she was disrupted by the sound of her phone receiving a text. As Sabrina looked at who the text was from, she couldn't help but smile.

Patrick had woken up with a smile on his face. After bringing Emma to camp he headed back home. He hoped the board made a decision quickly; he didn't know what to do with all this free time anymore. He sat down with a cup of coffee and turned on the television to a morning talk show, but he couldn't get Sabrina out of his mind. He kept thinking about how good it felt to kiss her last night. He wished it hadn't taken him so long to realize how much he loved Sabrina. After the way she hurried out last night, he just hoped he hadn't waited too long.

After everything that happened between them, he couldn't blame Sabrina for not believing that he wasn't going to go back to Robin when she returned home. But he had to find a way to get her to believe that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and start a family with. He just had to come up with a way to prove it to her. He grabbed his phone and sent her a text.

"Let me guess," Felix said. "Dr. Dreamboat?"

"Maybe…"

"Girl, I can tell from the smile on your face that it's from him. What does it say?"

"Thinking of you and that amazing kiss from last night… Looking forward to seeing you soon."

"See, now does that sound like someone who wants to go back to his soon to be ex-wife?" Felix said.

"No it doesn't, but…"

"I know, I know. But it sounds like you're going to have to make up your mind soon."

Sabrina knew that Felix was right. She was going to have to make up her mind soon. Now that she was back in Port Charles, she was bound to run into Patrick around town. Plus, she was going to back to work in a few days and knew she was going to be seeing him frequently. What was she thinking? Of course she was going to give Patrick a second chance. She loved him. And she loved Emma. Even though she was terrified of getting hurt again, she hated the thought of not being with Patrick more.

Patrick had already checked his phone twice to make sure he didn't miss the notification on his phone, when he finally heard it go off. He opened the phone and read the text from Sabrina, "Me too. Are you free today?"

He didn't wait to respond. "I'm not working, remember? I'm free until Emma gets out of camp."

Sabrina was relieved when he still seemed interested. She texted back, "Kelly's at noon?" And smiled when he got his message back, "Perfect."

Patrick got to Kelly's a little early; he wanted to make sure that he was there when Sabrina arrived. When she opened the door he felt his breath catch, even in jeans and a tee shirt, she looked gorgeous. As she approached the table, he stood up to greet her. When she reached him, he grabbed the flowers he brought for her from the table and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hi."

"Hi," Sabrina said almost shyly.

"These are for you," Patrick said handing her the flowers. He watched as she brought them to her face to smell them.

"Thank you Patrick, they're beautiful," Sabrina said as Patrick pulled out her chair so she could sit.

"You're welcome, but they don't come close to you."

"Thanks," Sabrina said, obviously embarrassed by Patrick's words. "And thanks for meeting me… Your not working has kind of worked out for me."

Patrick laughed. "Well at least one good thing has come from it. I'm glad you asked to meet me, I've been going crazy sitting at home the past week. You know, one day I actually spent the day at camp watching Emma?"

"You didn't?" Sabrina asked laughing.

"I did. Spencer Cassadine ran off one day, but no one really knew what happened. Emma was pretty freaked out by it…. I had nothing else to do, so I literally watched her at camp for the day."

"That's hysterical. Well hopefully the board will make the right decision and bring you back."

"I hope so. But if they do, it will be because of you. I couldn't think straight at the appeal and then I looked up and there you were and everything clicked into place and I was able to actually form a coherent sentence."

"I didn't do anything…" Sabrina said.

"Of course you did. You came home and you came to support me."

"It was the least I could do after everything you did for me. I still can't believe that you didn't give up trying to get find out what happened the night of the accident."

"I had to. We both deserved to know what happened and Gabriel, well he deserved a lot more."

"You're absolutely right about that. I still picture all these things I wanted to do with him. It hurts to know that I'm never going to get the chance."

"I know, I do the same thing. Emma does too. She tells me all the time how she wishes her brother was here so she could tell him or show him one thing or another."

"I feel terrible for Emma. She's had to go through so much in the last couple of years."

"I know. Well at least she still talks to her mom on occasion. And having you come home was a blessing to her. She couldn't stop talking this morning about having you back and all the things she wants to do with you. Hopefully you'll be up for doing some of it with her. She really missed having you around. And not just the last several weeks."

"I'd love to spend time with her. I've missed her too. You're doing an amazing job with her, Patrick."

"Well thanks, but I've had a lot of help along the way."

"That might be true, but you're the one with her most of the time. I see a lot of you in her."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"Of course it is," Sabrina said. "You are an incredibly kind, respectful, caring person. And Emma is the same way."

"Well most of the time…" Patrick said. "As long as she isn't around Britt or her mother," Patrick said laughing.

"Smart girl," Sabrina said laughing along with Patrick.

"I've missed this," Patrick said turning serious.

"Me too." Sabrina said. "Which is actually why I asked you to meet me here today."

"It is?"

"I know I told you last night that everything was moving so quickly and I needed time to think. But the truth is that while I have reservations about getting back together with you, I know that I would always regret not giving you a second chance."

"Really?" Patrick asked, not quite believing what she was saying.

"Yes, really. Patrick, I love you and I love your daughter as if she was my own. I would never forgive myself if I didn't take the chance."

"I love you too. And my daughter absolutely adores you, which just makes me love you that much more. Thank you for being willing to take the chance. I promise I am going to make sure it is something that you never regret." Patrick said smiling as he leaned over their small table to kiss Sabrina softly on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Just as Patrick had hoped to deepen his kiss with Sabrina, his phone started to ring. Never knowing if it was something with Emma, he regretfully pulled away. "Sorry, just in case it's Emma."

"No of course, please get it," Sabrina said as Patrick pulled his phone out from his pocket.

"It's the hospital." Patrick said after glancing at his phone.

"The board?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe…"

"Well answer it!" Sabrina said excitedly. Patrick technically wasn't on staff anymore so if the hospital was calling it must be someone from the board. Hopefully with good news!

"Hello, this is Patrick Drake." Patrick said as Sabrina looked on trying to gauge his reaction and determine if it was the board. "Yes, I understand…. Monday, 7am. Yes, okay, thank you." Patrick said finishing the call.

"Well?" Sabrina asked. Patrick didn't give anything away while he was on the phone.

"Well, that was the board."

"And?"

"And… I got my job back. I start Monday at 7am!" Patrick said, relieved.

"Patrick! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Sabrina, I can't thank you enough. I don't think the outcome would have been the same had you not come home when you did."

"Well I'm glad it worked out. It looks like we will be returning to GH together."

"Really? You're coming back on Monday?"

"I am. And I have to say, I was kind of nervous about going back. I'm glad that you'll be there!" Sabrina said.

"Me too. I know it was difficult for me to go back to work after Gabriel's funeral, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Besides, the hospital hasn't been the same without your smiling face roaming the halls."

"Haha… I just hope people will let me do my job and not want to talk about it. There's only a small handful of people I can handle doing that with."

"I get it. I think enough time has passed, it's not part of their every day lives anymore. They'll just be happy to see you back."

"I hope so. So what are we going to do to celebrate?"

"Celebrate?"

"Yes, celebrate you getting your job back!" Sabrina said.

"How about we start with this," Patrick said leaning towards Sabrina intending to finish what he started before his phone rang. He picked up where he left off, intensifying his kiss and enjoying every second.

Sabrina was momentarily caught up in kissing Patrick before she remembered that they were in a restaurant and pulled away. "We can't do this here."

"Okay, where can we do it?" Patrick said only kind of joking.

"Patrick," Sabrina said laughing. "Let's not rush this okay? I don't want to mess it up before it even gets started."

"Or until you're sure that I'm not going to go back to Robin?"

"Well that might be part of it, but it's not all of it. Last time we were together everything was so crazy with Britt and the baby, and then Carlos coming to Port Charles…. We never really got to enjoy just being together. I'd like to just be able to enjoy being with you and Emma this time."

"You know as much as there is part of me that would love to pick up where we left off, it actually kind of sounds nice to spend some time enjoying each other."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"It does," Patrick said nodding his head. "As long as I still get to do this everyone once in awhile," Patrick said kissing her softly on the lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sabrina said smiling.

"What do you say we get out of here and enjoy some of this beautiful day before camp ends?"

"That sounds nice," Sabrina said. As she stood up, Patrick grabbed ahold of her hand and led her out of Kelly's.

As Patrick grabbed her hand, Sabrina felt the smile on her face. She was relieved Patrick was willing to take things gradually. As much as she wanted to pick things up where they left off, she knew it was best to take things slow, especially until she was a little more confident that he wasn't going to go running back to Robin. She knew it was childlike, but she needed to protect herself and make sure that Patrick meant everything he told her over the last 24 hours.

Patrick couldn't seem to get enough of Sabrina. He completely understood where she was coming from, but it took all of his self-control not to drag her back to his bed. He knew that he had a long way to go to undo the damage he had done. But he loved Sabrina and knew she was worth fighting for. Now that he had her back in his life, he was going to do everything possible to keep her there, even if that meant taking things slowly.

After leaving Kelly's the two found a quiet spot in the park where they spent the afternoon enjoying each other's company, just talking and getting to know each other again. The last eight months had changed both of them and they were both a little different than they were the last time they were together. Patrick realized that Sabrina was stronger, more confident and willing to stand up for herself than she was before and he found that he had a new level of respect for her. Losing Gabriel had almost sent her to the edge, but she found her way back and was better because of it. After everything he had gone through with Robin, he knew he was lucky Sabrina was willing to give him another chance. He was grateful to have someone in his life again that he knew he could depend on, someone willing to support him when he needed it most.

With a quick glance at his watch, Patrick knew he only had a few more minutes before he had to pick up Emma from camp. But he was really enjoying spending this time with Sabrina. He had his armed wrapped around her and she was leaning on him with her head on his shoulder. "Have I mentioned how nice it's been spending the afternoon with you?" He asked, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, I think you may have mentioned it once or twice," Sabrina said smiling as she turned her head to face him, bringing her lips to his.

"I hate to do this," Patrick started to say.

"But you have to go get Emma?" Sabrina said picking up where he left off.

"Exactly. Do you want to come?"

"I don't want to confuse Emma. Why don't you spend the night with her tonight and we'll make plans to do something this weekend?"

"Are you sure? Emma loves spending time with you…"

"And I love spending time with her. But she still thinks you and Robin are together and I don't want to confuse or upset her by being around too much before you have a chance to talk to her."

"Okay, but promise me we'll do something this weekend?"

"I promise," Sabrina said and then leaned forward to give Patrick a kiss that would guarantee she wouldn't be far from his mind tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Monday Morning**

Patrick was making sure he had everything he needed for work when the doorbell rang. Knowing it would be Megan, who graciously agreed to come over early and bring Emma to camp, Patrick hurried to open the door.

"Megan, hi," Patrick said opening the door. "Thanks so much for coming over so early this morning. I have to meet with some staff this morning, but I should be able to get back to a more regular time tomorrow."

"No problem, Dr. Drake."

"Okay, let me just go get Emma and then I'll be off."

When Patrick got to the top of the stairs he could hear Emma talking to someone. He knew there would only be one person that she would be talking to this early, Robin.

"Daddy!" Emma said when he entered the room.

"Hi Baby," Patrick said placing a kiss on Emma's head.

"I was just going to get you, Mommy wants to talk to you." Emma said.

"Hey, Megan's here. Why don't you go downstairs and she can help you get some breakfast?"

"Okay! Bye Mommy!"

"You wanted to talk to me?" Patrick asked, taking Emma's spot in front of the computer screen.

"Yeah. What the hell is this Patrick?" Robin said holding up the divorce papers.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Robin. You made your choice and I made one of my own. Please do not make this any harder than it needs to be."

"I'm not just going to give up on my family. I fought for two years to get back to you guys…" Robin started.

"Right, and then you were back for a few months and you left. Emma and I have really needed you over the last few months and you have chosen again and again not to be here for us."

"Patrick, I was at a really…"

"I know, a critical stage with Jason. But Robin, my child died. Do you have any idea what that was like?"

"Well no, but…"

"Right, you don't, because you wouldn't come home and be with our family. The Robin that I fell in love with, the Robin I watched die in that explosion would never have chosen Jason when her family needed her. She would never have left her family after only being home for a couple months. I'm sure that whatever you went through the two years you were gone was horrible, but it was awful for Emma and I too. And we would never have walked away from you once we got you back. Please, Robin. Just sign the papers."

"Patrick, I'm sorry, but this was something that I had to do. Please give us another chance to work this out."

"I can't."

"Is this because of Sabrina?" Robin asked angrily.

"Sabrina? What does she have to do with this?"

"Emma told me that she was back. Do you want to be with her again? Is that why you won't give us another chance?"

"Robin, I made my decision before Sabrina came home. She is not the reason that I want a divorce."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you want to be with her again?"

"Yes, okay. I do want to be with her. Before you came home, I was going to marry her and start a family with her. Despite everything, when our son died we were still able to be there for each other and support each other. Which is more than I can say for us."

"Patrick…"

"No Robin, there's nothing left to say. Please just sign the papers." Patrick said.

**Felix & Sabrina's**

Sabrina had finished getting ready for work and was getting ready to head out the door when she heard Felix.

"You're leaving already?"

"Well I wanted to stop by the cemetery first… For some extra luck on my first day back."

"I'll be ready in just a couple minutes, if you don't mind waiting, I'll go with you and then we can go the hospital together?"

"That sounds good. It would be good to have you by my side."

When they got to the cemetery, they both went over to Gabriel's grave. "Hi Baby," Sabrina said.

"Hi Gabriel," Felix started. "I'm really glad your Mommy is back. I really missed her while she was gone. She thinks she needs a little extra luck because she is going back to work today. I think we both know she's going to be great, but would you do me a favor and just humor her?" Felix said. "I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll be over there when you're ready to go," Felix said pointing to a bench under a tree.

"Thanks, Felix," Sabrina said squeezing her friend's hand. "Uncle Felix is right. I do feel like I could use some extra luck today. I'm nervous about going back to work. I'm scared to go back to the hospital where I had to say goodbye to you. I'm scared that all those feelings are going to come back. That I'm not as strong as I think I am. Will you do me a favor and stick close today? I love you," Sabrina said kissing her hand and placing it on top of the headstone. She held there for a bit before lifting her hand and walking toward where Felix was waiting.

**GH**

Patrick had just finished his meeting with the hospital board, as they wanted to discuss a few things about his return to the hospital. After agreeing to their terms, he headed to the locker room to change into his scrubs. With a brief look at his watch, he knew Sabrina would be there any minute. He changed quickly and headed to the nurses station, so that he would be waiting for her when she stepped off the elevator. When he got there, Epiphany was there going through some files.

"Dr. Drake, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks Epiphany. And thank you for talking to the board about what happened during the surgery. You always have my back when I need you to. You're a great friend."

"Just doing the right thing Jun… Oh my," Epiphany said mid-sentence.

"What?" Patrick asked turning his head to where Epiphany was looking to see Sabrina step off the elevator with Felix.

"Nurse Santiago!" Epiphany said rushing over to Sabrina and pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Nurse Johnson," Sabrina said shocked at Epiphany's reaction.

"It's good to have you back. You have been missed," Epiphany said pulling away.

"Thanks," Sabrina said, catching Patrick smiling at her over Epiphany's shoulder.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. Looking forward to getting back to a normal routine."

"Well I can definitely do that for you!" Epiphany said, leading Sabrina around the desk to see where she could assign her.

"Good Morning, Patrick," Sabrina said as she rounded the corner.

"Good Morning, Sabrina. Welcome back," Patrick said winking at her. "Good Morning, Felix."

"Morning, Dr. Drake," Felix said giving him a look that warned him not to mess with his best friend. "Bri, I'm spending the day in the ER, but if you need anything, I'll be right here."

"Thanks Felix."

"No need to worry about her, I'll take good care of our girl," Epiphany said. "Now, let's ease you back in. Dr. Drake has a consult first thing this morning, would you join him?"

"Of course," Sabrina said, grateful for Epiphany to put her with Patrick. "Thank you," she whispered to Epiphany as she left the nurses station to go with Patrick.

"You're welcome. It's good to have you back."

After finishing their consult, Patrick and Sabrina headed to the break room as they had some time before they had to see another patient. As they were walking, Sabrina noticed that Patrick was very quiet and seemed like he was a million miles away.

"Everything okay?" Sabrina asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm, what?" Patrick asked.

"I asked if everything was okay? You're very quiet, I thought you'd be excited to be back at work."

"Oh, yeah. No, I am excited to be back."

"Then what's going on?"

"It's Robin," Patrick said.

It was just two little words, but Sabrina felt her heart sink. "Robin?" Sabrina asked trying to keep her voice steady, but was terrified of what he was going to say.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As soon as Patrick heard Sabrina repeat Robin's name, he could tell she got the wrong impression. "It's not like that, you don't worry," Patrick said, taking her hand. "I'm not going back to her."

Sabrina felt the tension leave her body. "Okay, then why does she have you so upset?"

"I talked to her this morning about the divorce papers, she wasn't very happy about them. She wants me to give her another chance."

"Oh, well what did you say?"

"I told her that I couldn't give her another chance. That she chose Jason too many times and that I had to make a choice of my own."

"Is she going to sign the papers?"

"God, I hope so… Hopefully that way you'll finally be convinced that I want to be with you, and only you," Patrick said with a smile. "Thanks for listening, I know it can't be easy for you to talk about Robin."

"It's okay… It kind of comes with the territory," Sabrina said. "I just hope she signs the papers soon."

"Me too," Patrick said and kissed Sabrina on the forehead.

At the end of the day, Patrick and Sabrina were both in the locker room getting ready to head home when Patrick heard his name.

"Dr. Drake,"

"Epiphany, hi. What's going on?" Patrick said turning toward the door.

"The ER just called with a car accident. One of the passengers has a traumatic brain injury and needs surgery. You're the best… Any chance you can stay?"

"I can't. I have to get Emma."

"Go," Sabrina said before Epiphany had the chance to say anything.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"Go. I don't have anything going on tonight. I'll pick up Emma and we'll have a girl's night. "

"Sabrina, I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't. I offered. Now go."

"Dr. Drake, the patient will be waiting for you in OR 4."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Patrick said turning to face Sabrina. "Thank you so much for covering. I hated to say no on my first day back."

"It's no problem at all, I'm glad to help," Sabrina said.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Absolutely," Sabrina said as Patrick headed to the door.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah?" Sabrina said turning to the door, surprised to see Patrick had come back.

"Thank you!" He said, giving her a soft but quick kiss.

"You're welcome. Now go!"

**At the park**

Sabrina headed to the park to pick up Emma, hoping she wouldn't be upset that her dad wasn't picking her up. Her fears were quickly erased when she heard Emma calling her name. "Sabrina!"

"Hi Babe," Sabrina said giving her a hug.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy had to work late, so I thought we could have a girl's night. What do you think?"

"That sounds like so much fun! Can we paint our nails and have ice cream?"

Sabrina laughed. "That sounds like a perfect girl's night. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, just let me go say bye to Cameron."

**The Drake House**

Following dinner and ice cream, with some insistence from Emma, the two reenacted their act from the Nurses Ball a couple years ago and made up some dances to go with Emma's new favorite songs. After Emma took a shower and put her pajamas, they sat down to paint Emma's nails.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah, Emma?"

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, I missed you a bunch while I was gone."

"Daddy too?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Daddy too," Sabrina said nodding.

"I think Daddy missed you while you were gone,"

"Really, why do you think that?"

"Well he was really sad when you left, and every since you've been home, he's been happy again. I like it better when Daddy is happy."

"Yeah, me too," Sabrina said not quite sure how to respond to Emma.

"I think my mommy and daddy are getting divorced…" Emma said sadly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, they never talk anymore. And if they do, they always end up yelling."

"Emma, sometimes mommies and daddies have grownup things to worry about. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I know that Mommy and Daddy both love you like crazy."

"I know. They tell me that all the time," Emma said with a small smile.

"Well see, then you should let your parents worry about the grownup stuff." 

"Okay. Sabrina?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"If Mommy and Daddy get divorced, can you and Daddy be together?"

"Oh, Sweetie…. Your daddy and I will always be connected…" Sabrina started to say.

"Because of Gabriel."

"Exactly."

"That's what Daddy says too. But Daddy says that he doesn't think you'll be together again."

"Oh," Sabrina said. With everything that happened over the past few days, this was quite the surprise.

"But if Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be married anymore, I'd want you to marry Daddy. Just like you were supposed to before Mommy came home from Heaven."

"I think you're daddy and mommy have to work out a lot of things," Sabrina said trying to find a way to end this conversation.

"I think you're right. Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Emma." Sabrina said pulling her tight to her.

After putting Emma to bed, Sabrina cleaned up and then tried to stay awake, but she found that she was exhausted after her first day back to work and couldn't keep her eyes open while waiting for Patrick came home.

When Patrick got home, he found Sabrina sound asleep on the couch and felt bad that he was getting home so late. He sat down beside her on the couch and moved the hair that had fallen in her face. When she stirred, he smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Sabrina said waking up and moving to a sitting position.

"How was the girl's night?" Patrick asked.

"It was great… " Sabrina trailed off.

"That doesn't sound good. What happened?"

"Well, it was nothing really. Your ever-inquisitive daughter mentioned that she thinks you and Robin are getting a divorce and then asked if you and I would get together again. I didn't really know what to say to her."

"I'm sorry, I really need to talk to her. I just don't want to upset her."

"I understand, but Patrick, she has a lot of questions."

"I know. I was just waiting for Robin to sign the papers before I said anything. I wanted it to be more official."

"No that makes sense, but she had a lot of questions I couldn't answer for her. Don't be surprised if she brings it up before you do…"

"I promise I'll talk to her."

"Speaking of questions, I have a one of my own."

"You do?"

"Emma said that you told her that you and I would always be connected because of Gabriel, but that we weren't going to be together again. Did you really say that?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Patrick loved his daughter. He really did, she was his entire world. He just wished she didn't have to remember everything he ever said. He especially wished she hadn't told Sabrina he didn't think they would be together again. Patrick had been trying so hard to gain her confidence back, he was afraid this was going to make her not trust him. But he knew there was only one thing he could do. Be honest, "I did."

"You did?"

"Yes, but…"

"Patrick, I don't understand."

"I said that to Emma weeks ago. She asked if Robin and I were getting a divorce and when I told her that I thought so, she wanted to know if that meant I was going to be with you again. She's right, I told her that we weren't going to be together the way we were before."

"I still don't understand…."

"Sabrina, when I said that to Emma things were so different then they are now. I guess I just assumed that with everything that happened between the two of us that the chance of us getting back together was pretty much non-existent. After losing Gabriel, we were finally friends again. I had missed that with you and I was glad to have it back. Emma was so happy to be spending more time with you, even if it was only at the hospital. I knew I still loved you and that a part of me always would. But I was in such a fog with Robin leaving and Gabriel being so sick and then dying that I somehow missed that a part of me didn't simply love you."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"I mean that with everything going on, I didn't realize that the love I had for you wasn't simply because of our past or because of Gabriel. It was so much more than that. A part of me didn't simply love you, all of me was in love with you. I just didn't realize it until you walked back into my life."

"Really? Are you sure that you and me is really what you want?"

"Sabrina," Patrick said taking her hand in his. "I am absolutely sure that is what I want. I have been happier the last few days than I have been in a long time. I know that you still have doubts, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I'm sorry, Patrick."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry that I keep second guessing my decision to give you another chance. You keep telling me the same thing and I keep questioning you. I am afraid that I'm going to open myself up to you and I'm going to get hurt again."

"I know you are. But now that I have you back, I'm not going to let you go. Besides, I'm pretty sure Felix would kill me if I did anything to hurt you."

Sabrina laughed, "You're probably right about that."

"Especially if the look he gave me this morning is any indication. I love you," Patrick said leaning into Sabrina to kiss her.

Feeling reassured that Patrick wanted to be with her, Sabrina leaned forward, meeting Patrick's lips. As she kissed him all of her fears disappeared. There was something about his kisses that made her forget everything. Pulling away, Sabrina said, "I love you, too," as she leaned into Patrick as he put his arm around her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for watching Emma tonight," Patrick said kissing Sabrina's head.

"It was my pleasure. How did the surgery go?"

"It went fine, it just took a lot longer than I thought it was going to."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 11:30pm."

"It is? I know I feel asleep, but I didn't realize how long I was asleep for. I should go home."

"Stay." 

"What?"

"It's late, you're tired, stay."

"Patrick,"

"I promise I won't try anything. I just don't want you driving home, I'd feel better if you'd stay."

"I'll be fine," Sabrina said. There was no way that she was going to be spending the night in Robin's bed. It was one thing when Robin was believed to be dead, but there was no way she was going to do it when Robin was very much alive and mad that her husband wanted a divorce.

"Please stay, I'll even sleep on the couch."

"Patrick, I trust you. I know that you aren't going to make me do anything that I'm not ready to do. It's just I'm not comfortable staying in the bedroom that still belongs to you and your wife."

"I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. But I really would feel better if you stayed the night."

"Okay, if you insist. But I'll stay on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sabrina said.

"Thank you for staying." Patrick said before kissing her.

**The next morning**

Sabrina was the first awake the next morning, so she headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. As she was sitting at the table enjoying her coffee, she heard Patrick coming down the stairs. "Good Morning," Patrick said when he saw her.

"Good Morning."

"It's nice to see you first thing in the morning," Patrick said as he walked over to her. He gave her a kiss that woke her whole body up. "I could get used to starting off my day with a kiss like that."

"Me too," Sabrina said smiling.

Noticing the cup in front of her, he said "You made coffee?"

"I did, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! Mind if I grab a cup?"

"Not at all!" Sabrina said and watched him walk into the kitchen. He was gorgeous and looked sexy in his pajamas.

Returning with his cup of coffee, Patrick joined Sabrina at the table. "Are you working today?" He asked.

"Yes, I have to be there for eight o'clock."

"After last night, I'm not going into until 11:00am. I know you were glad I was going to be there yesterday, do you think you'll be okay today?"

"I think so, I can't follow you around forever."

"It's okay with me," Patrick said smiling.

"Sabrina?"

"Good Morning Emma!" Sabrina said turning her head to where she heard her name being called.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Your daddy got home so late last night, that I fell asleep on the couch!"

"And I didn't want to wake her up, so she slept over."

"A sleepover, without me?"

"I know, but it was only because it wasn't planned and you were already sound asleep. I promise we'll have a real sleepover sometime," Sabrina said.

"Okay."

"Now how about a good morning kiss?" Patrick asked.

"Okay Daddy," Emma said as she walked over to her dad to give him a hug and kiss.

"That's better, now how about Sabrina?" Patrick said.

After giving Sabrina a hug and kiss as well, Emma joined them at the table. "Are you guys working today?"

"We are," Patrick said. "But since I got home so late, I'm not going in for awhile, so I can bring you to camp this morning."

"But I have to be at work in an hour and a half, so I have to go home and get ready!"

"But I just got up! You have to go already?"

"Unfortunately, I do. But I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Have fun at camp today," Sabrina kissing Emma on the forehead.

"Bye Patrick, I'll see you at work later."

"Okay, have a good morning. Don't let Epiphany give you a hard time," Patrick said getting up from the table so he could walk Sabrina out.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her," Sabrina said, grabbing her purse and heading to the door.

"See you later," Patrick said winking at her. He really wanted to kiss her goodbye, but with Emma in the room, he had to be on his best behavior.

"Bye Emma!"

"Bye Sabrina!" Emma said as Patrick shut the door behind Sabrina. "Daddy?" Emma said as Patrick sat back at the table.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm really happy Sabrina is back."

"Me too, Emma. Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Two weeks later**

After picking up Emma from camp, Patrick and Emma were hanging out in the living room, waiting for Sabrina to come over to meet them for dinner. Patrick looked on as Emma insisted on making yet another picture for Sabrina. She had so many at this point, Patrick couldn't help but wonder what she was doing with them all. Patrick kept glancing at his notes for the surgery he had scheduled tomorrow, but was having a difficult time concentrating. He was frustrated with Robin as she still refused to sign the divorce papers maintaining her stance that they could work things out.

Patrick had kept his promise to Sabrina and talked to Emma about what was going on as he knew she was right and that Emma was just going to keep asking questions if he didn't say something to her. He explained that he and Robin were not going to be married anymore and reminded her that it wouldn't change how he and Robin felt about her. He wanted to be completely honest with her, so he also told her that he stilled loved Sabrina. Although Emma felt bad for Robin, she loved Sabrina and was glad she was going to be around more. Sabrina had been spending a lot of time with him and Emma, but since Robin hadn't yet signed the papers she still insisted at moving at a snail's pace, which was driving Patrick crazy.

"Daddy, look! I finished my drawing for Sabrina!" Emma said coming over to where Patrick was sitting.

"Wow, that's a great picture. It looks like you, me and Sabrina at the park."

"It is! I drew a picture of when we were there the other day."

"Very nice, I'm sure Sabrina will love it," Patrick said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Emma said excitedly already running towards the door. "Hi Sabrina!" Emma said as soon as she opened the door, throwing her arms around Sabrina.

"Hi Emma!"

"Hi Sabrina," Patrick said getting up to greet her. "Emma, why don't you let go of Sabrina so that she can come in?"

"Okay, Daddy. Sabrina, look! I drew a picture for you!"

"You did?" Sabrina said walking over to where Emma had gone to pick up the picture from the coffee table. "Wow, another great picture. I think you might be an artist one day. Is this from when we went to the park the other day?"

"Yup, this is me… And this is you and Daddy holding hands."

"Ahhh, so it is," Sabrina said looking at Patrick who just gave her a smile and winked at her. Patrick had told Sabrina that he had told Emma that he and Robin were going to get a divorce and that he still loved Sabrina, but since Robin still hadn't signed the papers, she was starting to think that they needed to be more careful in front of Emma. Sabrina still refused to take their relationship to the next level without Robin signing the papers. And although they acted more like friends than anything else, sometimes they slipped and would hold hands or kiss in front of Emma and it seemed that it hadn't gone unnoticed.

If Sabrina was completely honest, she wished Robin would sign the damn papers already. When she was with Patrick and Emma everything was so natural and easy, she just wanted to be able to be with them freely without worrying about what people would think. But until Robin signed those papers, Sabrina knew that she had to fight everything she was really feeling and hold back. She knew she was driving Patrick crazy, hell she was driving herself crazy. Every time they held hands or stole a kiss, she could feel the sparks between them and she was losing the battle not to cave in.

"Well thank you for the picture. I will have try to make some room on the fridge for it! You've made me so many pictures, I'm starting to run out of room!" Sabrina said. "How about I leave it on the coffee table while we go out to dinner so it doesn't get ruined?"

"Perfect," Emma said.

As Sabrina put the picture down, she noticed a smiley face in one of the clouds, which wasn't something Emma had ever done before. "Hey Emma, what's this smiley face in the cloud?"

"Oh, that's Gabriel, watching over all of us."

"Oh, Emma," Sabrina said caught off guard. "That was so nice of you to include Gabriel in the picture. I like the idea of him watching over all of us."

"Me too!" Emma said happily. "I'm hungry! Can we go to dinner now?" Emma said quickly moving on.

"Absolutely," Patrick said squeezing Sabrina's hand. He knew she still making a lot of progress when it came to grieving for Gabriel, but he also knew that sometimes the smallest thing would send her right back. He had the feeling Emma's picture had done just that and wanted her to know she wasn't alone, it had done the same thing to him.

"Definitely," Sabrina said agreeing with Patrick. She squeezed his hand back, before following Emma to the door. "Did you guys decide where we are going?"

"Not yet," Patrick said.

"Can we please go visit Uncle Mac at the Floating Rib?" Emma begged.

"I don't know if that is the best place for an eight year old," Patrick said.

"Please Daddy! I want to go see Uncle Mac and Aunt Felicia, we haven't seen them in a long time!"

"How does the Floating Rib sound?" Patrick asked looking at Sabrina.

Sabrina laughed, sometimes it was impossible to say no to that little girl. "Sounds perfect."

"Yay!" Emma said excitedly as Patrick opened the door to reveal Robin standing on the other side. "Mommy?" Emma said exactly the same way she had all those months ago.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sabrina was so focused on looking at Patrick as they walked to the door that when he opened the door to reveal someone standing there, it took her awhile to recognize that it was Robin. It wasn't until Emma said "Mommy" the same way she did on what was supposed to be her wedding day that she realized what was happening. Sabrina couldn't believe that this was happening again. She had been so happy spending the past few weeks with Patrick and Emma. Robin was supposed to sign the divorce papers, not come home and take everything away from Sabrina again.

Even though Sabrina was trying to protect herself by not going too far with Patrick until the divorce papers were signed, it really hadn't mattered. She was just as attached to him as she would have been if she had been spending every night in his bed. It hadn't taken any time at all to fall back into a routine with both him and Emma. Spending the day with Patrick at work, picking Emma up from camp, and then going back to his house for dinner and just enjoying being with each other.

"Hi Baby!" Robin said breaking into Sabrina's thoughts bringing her back to what was happening.

"Mommy!" Emma said throwing herself at Robin. Sabrina felt like she was reliving her wedding day all over again. She was standing with Patrick, holding his hand while Emma ran into her mother's arms. The only difference was this time she didn't have to wait for someone to confirm that it was indeed Robin.

"Robin. What are you doing here?" Sabrina heard Patrick ask in the distance as she thought about how this was going to play out. In a minute, Patrick would drop her hand and go to Robin, happy that she had finally come to her senses and come home to her family. And she would be left, standing alone again with a broken heart. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let herself become so attached again before they were hers to have? She should have known better.

"I came home to talk about us, about our family," Robin said noticing that Patrick was holding Sabrina's hand. As she stood up removing herself from Emma's embrace, but grabbing her hand instead.

There it was, Robin still wanted her family. Sabrina braced herself, but Patrick didn't let go of her hand. "Robin, I'm sorry, but we were just heading out to dinner."

"Patrick, please. We have to talk about this, about us," Robin pleaded.

"I agree. But now is not the time or the place," Patrick said looking at his daughter and then at Sabrina, who couldn't find the courage to look at him, not knowing how much longer she could see the three of them together.

"Maybe I should go," Sabrina heard herself say but wasn't sure it came from. She didn't want to go! She wanted to go out to dinner with Patrick and Emma, just like they had planned. She didn't want to walk out that door and leave the three of them as one big happy family. She wasn't ready to let them go.

"Sabrina," Robin said acknowledging her presence for the first time. "I know that you and I… well you know," Robin said looking down at Emma. "But despite all of that, I want you to know that I am truly sorry about what happened to your son."

"Thank you," Sabrina said. And then turning towards Patrick, "I'm going to go and let you guys talk."

"No, don't go," Patrick said looking at her, clasping her hand tighter so that she couldn't get her hand away.

"Patrick," Robin started to say.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I don't know what you expected…"

"Maybe that my family would be happy to see me?" Robin asked sadly.

"I'm happy to see you, Mommy," Emma said quietly.

"I know you are Baby," Robin said. "I'm happy to see you too. I've missed you!"

"Robin, Emma and I have plans to go to dinner with Sabrina. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to cancel our plans with her because you decided to come home unannounced after being gone for months. It wouldn't be fair to her and I'm not going to have her believe that she is less important. I'm not going to do that to her again."

"Patrick," Robin started to say.

"I'm more than happy to talk to you later or tomorrow, but tonight Emma and I have plans," Patrick said firmly. Sabrina looked up at Patrick, who looked back at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

Sabrina was overwhelmed with emotion. She was shocked that Patrick didn't immediately go to Robin and was even more surprised when he put spending time with her before having his conversation with Robin. It was at that moment that she realized she had been wrong about how this was going to play out. She understood that it wasn't going to be like her wedding day. Patrick wasn't going to leave her standing there alone with a broken heart. This time he was choosing her. She squeezed Patrick's hand back grateful for everything he just said.

"What about Mommy? Can she come to dinner with us?"

"I'm not going to go with you, but I promise I'll see you soon, okay?" Robin said, clearly recognizing she would not be welcome.

"Okay, Mommy."

"Look, I'm going to go stay at my Mom's. Call me later so that we can set up a time to talk."

"Okay. Emma, why don't you go outside with Mommy for a few minutes so that I can talk to Sabrina and then we'll go to dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Emma said.

After Emma and Robin went outside, Patrick turned to face Sabrina. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay,"

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea she was coming home. I can't believe that she just showed up here."

"Patrick, it's okay. You don't have to apologize."

"I know, but it wasn't fair to you. I can only imagine what you were thinking when we opened the door and she was standing there. Sabrina, I love you. I'm going to talk to Robin and get her to sign those papers. But I promise, you have nothing to worry about. Robin and I are over. You're the one I want to be with. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

As uncomfortable as it was to face Robin, any insecurity that Sabrina had been harboring about Patrick going back to her had been completely erased. She knew without a doubt that he was finished with Robin; he wasn't going to go back to her. And hopefully, after he talked with her tomorrow, she would sign the papers and she and Patrick would finally be able to be together again.

"Patrick, I love you too," Sabrina said unable to find the words to express everything she was feeling. Even though she didn't have the words, she knew one thing that would let Patrick know exactly how she was feeling. She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting up on her toes so that her lips met Patrick's and kissed him with everything she had in her conveying exactly what she didn't have the words to say.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

To say Patrick was shocked when he opened the door to see Robin standing there would be an understatement. He couldn't believe that she would just show up again and think that everything would be okay because she came back. It was strange, but in some way, her return validated that Patrick was making the right decision. When he saw her standing there, he didn't feel the desire to go to her like he had when she came home in November. He was exactly where he wanted to be, standing next to Sabrina with her hand in his and he wasn't going to let her think anything different.

After telling Robin they would have talk to later because they had plans with Sabrina, all he wanted to do was make sure Sabrina was okay. He knew seeing Robin show up like that couldn't have been easy for her and probably brought back a lot bad memories. Although she didn't say much, he was so relieved when she told him that she loved him too. When she kissed him, he instinctively knew it was her way of telling him that they were going to be okay. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. When a small moan escaped her lips, he knew she was enjoying the kiss as much as he was and hoped her walls were finally starting to crumble.

As much as he wanted to continue kissing her, Patrick didn't want to leave Robin and Emma waiting for too long. Pulling away, Patrick lifted Sabrina's chin so she was looking at him, "I love you," he said smiling.

"I love you too," Sabrina said, returning the smile.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Patrick asked holding his hand out for Sabrina to take.

"Definitely," Sabrina said taking his outstretched hand, thankful he was going to be right be her side in front of Robin.

Using his free hand to open the door, Patrick and Sabrina headed outside. Only letting go of her hand for a minute to lock the door before taking it in his again. "Emma," Patrick called over to where she and Robin were sitting. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, say bye to Mommy so that we can go."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"Do you promise I'm going to see you again?"

"I promise. I'm only home for a little while right now, but I promise I won't go away again without saying bye to you."

"How come you can't stay home for good?"

"Because I have to help some sick people right now…"

"I just wish you could be here all the time."

"I know, but I promise I will be soon," Robin said giving her daughter a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too. Be a good girl for Daddy, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Emma said giving her mom a kiss before running over to the car where Patrick and Sabrina were waiting for her.

"Ready?" Patrick asked.

"Yup," Emma said waving to her mom.

"All right, let's go!" Patrick said opening the door for her to get in the back seat as Sabrina walked around to get in the front.

**Later that night…. **

Once the shock of Robin returning wore off, Patrick, Emma and Sabrina were able to enjoy their night together. Emma was excited to see Mac and Felicia and spent a lot of time "helping" them out at the Floating Rib, which left a lot of time for him to be alone with Sabrina. He could tell that after what happened back at his house, that she finally believed him when he said he wanted to be with her and wasn't going to go back to Robin. She wasn't holding back with him anymore and he was grateful she was finally opening up to him again.

After the delayed start to dinner, by the time they got home it was already getting late. "All right, Emma, it's time for bed." Patrick said when they got back inside.

"But Daddy, we just got home! Can't we play for a little bit?"

"Not tonight, please say good night to Sabrina and go get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in."

"Okay. Good night Sabrina!" Emma said coming over to give her a hug.

"Good night Emma. Thanks again for my picture. I think it might be my favorite one."

"You're welcome! I love you."

"I love you, too Babe. Sleep tight," Sabrina said.

"I hate to cut our night short, but I really have to get her to bed," Patrick said.

"No of course. Thank you for tonight, I had a great time." Sabrina said.

"Me too. And I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Patrick, please. You have nothing to apologize for. I actually think it was a good thing."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Patrick asked, hoping she would confirm what he had been thinking all night.

"Well, I have to admit, when I saw her standing there and Emma calling out her name and running to her, I had flashbacks of our wedding day. But then you didn't let go of my hand, instead you held it tighter."

"Sabrina, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you've been saying that, but I'm actually starting to believe it now."

"Good. I guess it was a good thing then," Patrick said leaning in to kiss her. Sabrina responded to his kiss in a way that made him want to carry her upstairs to his bed. But no sooner did the thought cross his mind than he heard Emma call him.

"Ugh… She can have the worst timing," Patrick said jokingly as he pulled away. "I'll be right there," Patrick called back as Sabrina laughed.

"Go. I'll see you at the hospital in the morning."

"Okay, good night. Drive home safely, okay?"

"I will. Good night, Patrick," Sabrina said giving him a quick kiss goodbye before she saw herself to the door.

After getting Emma settled into bed, Patrick knew he had to call Robin. As much as he was dreading the conversation, he was just as hopeful that after tomorrow, the papers would be signed and he would be free to be with Sabrina. Picking up his phone from the table, he called Robin to make plans to meet with her tomorrow.

"Robin, it's Patrick."

"Yes, although you've been refusing to speak to me, it hasn't been that long since I've heard your voice," Robin said teasingly.

"Right. So I wanted to make plans for tomorrow. I have a surgery scheduled early, but it should only be a few hours. How about we meet at the MetroCourt at 11?" Patrick asked, not trusting she wouldn't try something at home.

"I was kind of hoping we could have this conversation somewhere private."

"I don't think the MetroCourt will be that busy at 11am. I'm sure we'll be able to get a table away from everyone else."

"Okay, what about Emma? I promised her I would see her."

"I was thinking that after we were done talking, you could pick her up from camp and spend time with her. How long are you in town for?"

"My flight leaves at seven tomorrow night."

"Okay, so you can pick Emma up from camp and then stay with her until you need to leave."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 11."

"Tomorrow at 11," Patrick repeated and hung up the phone, silently wishing that tomorrow would go smoothly and that Robin wouldn't continue to fight him on this. Just as he was about to put his phone down, it beeped notifying him he had a text.

"Home safely. Thanks for tonight. xxoo." Reading the text from Sabrina, Patrick couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for being so amazing. Sleep tight." Patrick sent back copying her words to Emma from earlier. As he sat on the couch, he thought about how lucky he was that Sabrina had been willing to give him another chance. Now he just had to get through tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Patrick had just completed his surgery and was in the locker room, just about to put his shirt on when Sabrina walked in.

"Looks like my timing was just about perfect," Sabrina said admiring the sight of Patrick without his shirt on. Somehow he looked more gorgeous than she remembered.

"Do you mean that I was almost fully dressed?" Patrick asked teasing as he put his shirt on.

"Not exactly," Sabrina said walking towards him. When she reached him she took his shirt in her hands and slowly buttoned his shirt starting at the bottom and worked her way up grazing his chest with her hand as she did so. When she was done buttoning his shirt, she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Who knew that you dressing me could drive me so crazy? It used to be the other way around," Patrick said with a smile when she pulled away.

"Something tells me it still will," Sabrina said.

"Oh really? I guess I have that to look forward to," Patrick said kissing her again.

"So, you're going to meet Robin?"

"Yes, I'm going to meet her at the MetroCourt. Then she is going to pick up Emma from camp and they are going to spend some time together before her flight."

"She's leaving tonight?" Sabrina asked, surprised that she would be going back so quickly. It didn't make any sense that she would come home from Africa for only two days.

"Yeah. But since Emma is going to be with Robin tonight, I thought maybe you and I could have dinner together?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, but I promised Felix we would spend some time together tonight. He thinks you and Emma are stealing me away from him."

"I hope he's right… Well maybe not about stealing you, but I do hope that you will be spending a lot more time with us."

"Is that so? Will you call me later and let me know how things went with Robin?"

"Of course. God, I don't want to do this. Can't we just stay here all day?"

"As nice as that would be, unfortunately it's something that you have to do."

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Sabrina said wishing he didn't have to go. "Hey Patrick?"

"Yeah?" Patrick responded.

Sabrina didn't really have anything else to say to Patrick, but she wanted to be on his mind and ensure he remembered that she was waiting for him, so she kissed him in a way that was a long time coming, in a way that promised more was to come.

"What was that for?" Patrick asked surprised by the intensity of the kiss.

"No reason," Sabrina said.

Patrick couldn't help but laugh. "Nice try. It worked."

"What worked?" Sabrina asked innocently.

"That kiss is not something that is going to easily leave my mind. Sabrina, I promise that I'm coming back to you…. And hopefully when I do, you'll finish what you just started."

"Patrick!" Sabrina said surprised by his directness, as he just smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Sabrina said as they walked out of the locker room together.

**Nurse's Station**

Sabrina couldn't stop thinking about Patrick being with Robin. She kept checking her phone to see if he had called, wondering how things were going. She was lost in thought when she heard someone calling her name.

"Sabrina! Earth to Sabrina!"

"Oh, Elizabeth. I'm sorry."

"Where were you just then?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was just thinking,"

"About Patrick?"

"Yes. He's meeting with Robin and I can't stop wondering how things are going."

"Sabrina, I've known Patrick and I've known Robin for a long time. The two were very happy together a long time ago. But to be honest, ever since Patrick went back to Robin, he hasn't been as happy as he was with you. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Do you really think so?"

"I really do. But you better stop thinking about Patrick and focus on work or Epiphany is going to go all Epiphany on you."

Sabrina laughed. "You're right. Thank you Elizabeth."

"No thanks needed. How is Emma handling having Robin home?"

"Oh, she's excited. I mean, what 8 year old wouldn't be excited about having her mother back after she's been gone for six months? I just think she is going to be crushed again when she leaves tonight."

"Wait, Robin's only home for a couple days?"

"I know. It's strange, right?"

"Very. Poor Emma. She must be glad to have you back though."

"I think she is, but I'm not the same as having her mom."

"No, but I think you're a close second," Elizabeth said reassuring her friend.

"Nurse Webber. Nurse Santiago. Do I pay you both to stand around talking?"

"No, Nurse Johnson," Sabrina and Elizabeth said together.

"That's what I thought, now get back to work," Epiphany said and then walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Sabrina and Elizabeth started laughing.

"Come on, we better get back to work before she really gets angry," Elizabeth said.

"Let's go. Thanks again," Sabrina said, glad to have Elizabeth as a friend.

After meeting with Robin at the MetroCourt, Patrick didn't know what to do. He was off work for the rest of the day and Robin was on her way to go pick up Emma from camp. He started walking and found himself at the cemetery. "Hi Gabriel," Patrick said placing his hand on the headstone briefly before sitting down on the ground. "I know I haven't been coming to visit to you as often I used to. But things have been pretty crazy lately. The good news is that I got my job back at GH, so in case you hadn't noticed, Emma and I will be sticking around.

Even better though is that as of about thirty minutes ago, I can finally be with your Mom again. I know I really blew it with her last time, but I'm not going to make the same mistake again this time. I wish you could have spent more time with her. She is amazing. She's smart, caring, generous and a loyal friend. And between you and me, she is as beautiful on the outside as she is in. I can't believe it took me so long to realize how much I loved her. I'm so lucky to have her in my life. I like to think that you had something to do with her giving me a second chance. And I promise that I'm not going to let you or her down."

The rest of Sabrina's shift was extremely busy and she didn't have a chance to check her phone until the end of her shift. As she headed out, she noticed that she had a missed call and voicemail from Patrick. After listening to the message, she couldn't help but smile. She could be with Patrick again without any reservation. Finally.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sabrina was beyond happy to get Patrick's message that Robin had signed the divorce papers. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to get a second chance at everything she ever wanted. When she got to her car, she pulled her phone out of her bag so that she could call Felix, but got his voicemail.

"Fe, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving GH now. I'm going to make a quick stop at the cemetery and then I'll be home. Call me if there is anything you need me to get on the way home. Looking forward to our night in!"

Even though Sabrina had gone to the cemetery several times since she'd been back, her heart still felt heavy every time she arrived. When she got to Gabriel's grave, she was surprised to see Patrick there. "Patrick, hi."

"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night with the other man in your life."

"Very funny. I am, but I just wanted to stop by on the way home." Sabrina said sitting next to him on the ground.

"Well I'm glad you did, it's a nice surprise to see you this afternoon," Patrick said before giving her a kiss. "Did you get my message?"

"I did. Robin really signed the papers?"

"She did. She put up a big fight at the beginning of our conversation, telling me how much she loves me and Emma. She even tried to convince me to get a room upstairs. But after pointing out that she was leaving again tonight, she wasn't even here to stay, I finally got her to see that we don't work anymore. Robin has always been a very reasonable person. She knows that neither of us are the same person we were before she supposedly died. And I think I convinced her that we, and especially Emma, would be happier if we were friends rather than being in a relationship pretending we are happy."

"Wow. How are you doing?"

"It's strange. I've loved Robin for so long and I will forever be grateful to her for giving me Emma, but I am glad that everything with Robin is officially in the past. Now, I'm just really excited about starting the rest of my life with you."

"I love you," Sabrina said, kissing Patrick.

"I love you, too."

"What are you going to do for the rest of the afternoon while Emma is with Robin?"

"I was actually thinking about calling Sam to see if she has found anything else out about the accident. She was supposed to go through Rafe's belongings to see if anything came up."

"Hopefully she came up with some kind of lead. We owe it to our little boy to find out what happened."

"I agree."

"As much I would love to stay here with you and Gabriel, Felix is going to kill me if I don't get home soon. I'll call you later?"

"Looking forward to it," Patrick said and then kissed Sabrina.

Sabrina stood up and took a step closer to Gabriel's grave. "Hi Baby. Sorry, I can't stay very long today. I really wanted to tell you the good news about your Daddy and me, but it looks like he beat me to it. I promise I'll come visit you soon, when I can spend more time. I love you, my sweet boy," Sabrina said before kissing her fingers and placing them on top of the headstone. Turning back to Patrick, she bent down and gave him a quick kiss before saying "I love you, too."

"And I you. Enjoy your night with Felix," Patrick said before watching Sabrina walk back to her car. "See, I told you, she's amazing." Patrick said facing Gabriel again. "She's right too, we do it owe to you to find out what happened. I'm going to do everything I can to get the justice you deserve." Patrick said standing up. "Bye Gabriel. I love you."

When Patrick reached his car, he pulled out his cell phone to call Sam to see if she would be available to meet with him this afternoon.

"Hello," Sam said answering her phone.

"Sam. Hey, it's Patrick."

"Patrick. I've been meaning to call you! How are you?"

"I'm actually doing really well. But I wanted to follow up with you on the accident. You said that you've been meaning to call me, do you have some news?"

"I do actually. I wanted to call to see if maybe we could meet up to go over a few things?"

"Absolutely. I'm actually off for the rest of the day and Robin is actually home and spending the next few hours with Emma. Any chance you're free?"

"Yes, but Danny is taking a nap. Any chance you can come over to my place?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Patrick arrived at Sam's shortly after their phone call. He was hoping that Sam had some good news to share with him.

"Hey," Sam said opening the door.

"Hi, thanks for meeting with me on such short notice."

"Oh please. I've been meaning to call you, but Silas' wife coming to town has made things a lot more complicated."

"Yeah, I heard about that. How is that going?"

"Oh, you know, just wonderful," Sam said sarcastically.

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah, that good. But anyway, come in. Please sit. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm all set, thanks though. Did you find anything in Rafe's belongings that could give us another lead?"

"Well I found a couple things that I've been working on, but nothing has come up yet. I was hoping to have more to tell you by now."

"Okay, well what did you find?"

"Well, when I looked at his phone, there were several calls that he received before and right around the time of the accident that were restricted numbers. I've been working with Spinelli to try to figure out who made the calls, but he hasn't had much luck. He said there are still a few other things that he can try, so I'm hoping that one of them will work."

"And you think that whoever made those calls is the one that Molly was talking about when she said Rafe told her someone made him run us off the road?" 

"Exactly. If you hadn't gotten your job back, I would have recommended that you become a detective."

Patrick laughed. "Well I don't know about that. Did you find anything else with Rafe's belongings?"

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"A business card from Crichton-Clark."

"Crichton-Clark? What is that?"

"It's a state of the art medical facility near New York City."

"Why would that be in with Rafe's things?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out. It was actually the hospital that Silas' wife spent most of the time she was in a coma."

"Well isn't she staying with Silas? Could it someone have ended up with Rafe's things?' 

"I don't know. It seems odd to me that a business card from a hospital that Nina wasn't even at anymore would end up with Rafe's things. But that hospital is so secluded and has such restrictions on visitors that I can't get much information."

"Well what if you were to go down there, do you think you could find something out?"

"Well…."

"Well, what?"

"I've actually been there before."

"Something tells me there is more to the story. Care to share?"

"Well, Silas really wanted to see his wife despite her family's attempts to keep him out. So we went down there together and I kind of knocked out a couple guards and got banned from the facility."

"You're serious?" Patrick said laughing.

"Unfortunately, yes. So I have to try to find another way to get some information. But I promise I'm still working on it."

"Okay, well do you think this person and this Crichton-Clark are connected?"

"I don't know, maybe. But what I can figure out is why someone from Crichton-Clark would have reached out to Rafe and why that same person would want to hurt you and your family."

"I have no idea. I have never even heard of the facility until you just mentioned it."

"I have a few ideas of how to get some more information. I promise I will keep you updated."

"Thank you. Sabrina and I really can't thank you enough for everything you've done to help us."

"You're welcome. How are things with you and Sabrina? You seem to be happier since she's come home."

"Things are really good. I know I thought that Robin was the one that I was supposed to be with, but I just couldn't stay with her after she left so quickly after coming back and then refusing to come home when Gabriel died."

"Patrick, I'm sorry…." Sam started to say.

"Sorry for what? You've been a great friend to me this entire time."

"I know… But I feel like we had that conversation last December and that conversation was what pushed you to chose Robin. Had I kept my mouth shut, you may have stayed with Sabrina and…."

"Sam, you have nothing to apologize for," Patrick said interrupting her. "You were absolutely right. At that time, going back to Robin was the right decision for me and for my family. Unfortunately, Robin made her own decisions and I realized that I couldn't continue to be with someone who deliberately left her family."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy now and that things are working out for you."

"Thank you. Please keep me posted with any updates on the phone calls or that Crichton-Clark place."

"I absolutely will."

"Thank you," Patrick said, feeling guilty that he was keeping such a big secret from Sam when she was doing so much to help his family. He just hoped that she would be able to forgive him one day.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After getting out of work the next day, Sabrina headed over to Patrick's to spend the night with him and Emma. When Patrick opened the door, she was surprised to see him in a suit and clean-shaven. "Patrick, what's going on? Why are you so dressed up?"

"Well there's been a slight change of plans."

"There has?"

"Yes, just the two of us are going to go out tonight."

"But what about Emma?" Sabrina asked.

"I've got that covered," Felix said coming around the doorway with Emma in tow.

"Yeah, Felix and I are going to hang out tonight," Emma said excitedly.

"Oh, but you look so nice. I should go home and change."

"I've got that covered too," Felix said grinning.

"Yeah, come on Sabrina," Emma said grabbing her hand. "Come get ready in my room."

"Okay," Sabrina said following Emma upstairs, giving Patrick a look of confusion as she went by, but only getting a wink out him. When she reached Emma's room, she saw a beautiful new dress, shoes and jewelry laid out for her. "Felix, that dress is gorgeous. Okay you guys, what is going on?"

"Daddy wants to spend the night with you," Emma said excitedly.

"Oh he does?" Sabrina asked looking at Felix hoping for more information, but could tell he wasn't going to cave. It figures that he would choose now to stay quiet about something.

"Yup! Okay Felix – No boys allowed! You have to get out so Sabrina can get ready!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going," Felix said heading toward the door.

After Emma helped Sabrina get ready she headed downstairs ahead of Sabrina. "Daddy?" Emma called out. "Sabrina's ready!"

Now that Robin had finally signed the divorce papers, Patrick wanted to celebrate with Sabrina, so he roped Felix and Emma into helping him plan a night out. When Sabrina entered the living room, he instantly knew that Felix had come though. She looked even more gorgeous than she normally did. "Wow, you look beautiful," Patrick said walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Thank you," Sabrina said smiling. "Well, should we head out?"

"Definitely. All right, Emma, please be good for Felix okay?"

"Okay Daddy, have fun with Sabrina."

"I will. Good night Sweetheart," Patrick said kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night, Daddy."

"I love you,"

"Me too."

"Felix, thank you!" Patrick said giving him a look that he owed him one.

Patrick wished there was somewhere other than the MetroCourt that he could have taken Sabrina, but it was the nicest place in town and she deserved the best. Fortunately, Felix was able to get Carly to put them on the list for the orchestra that was playing the ballroom that night, so at least they wouldn't be in the restaurant.

When they arrived at the MetroCourt, Sabrina felt a little awkward knowing that Patrick had just been here the day before with Robin. She was relieved when he headed to the ballroom instead of the restaurant. As Patrick took hold off her hand as they followed the usher to where they would be sitting, Sabrina smiled, grateful to be spending such a special night with Patrick.

After spending the night, eating, appreciating the music, holding each other close on the dance floor and mostly enjoying each other's company, Sabrina was dreading the night coming to an end. As the final song came to an end, Patrick and Sabrina headed back to their table to collect their things. "Patrick, thank you. Tonight was amazing."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"It was wonderful, I wish it didn't have to end."

"It doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Well at least it doesn't have to end right now, if you don't want it to. I didn't want to be presumptuous, but there is a room upstairs with our name on it and Felix has agreed to spend the night," Patrick said. He had wanted to spend the night with her for weeks and now that Robin had signed the papers, he was hoping she would finally say yes.

"Really?" 

"Yes, but if you don't want…" Patrick started.

"No, I'd love to," Sabrina said delighted she would be able to spend the night with Patrick and thankful that it wouldn't be in Robin's bed.

"You would?"

"I would," Sabrina said reaching up to kiss him.

When they reached the room, Sabrina was surprised to see the bed covered in rose petals, and a tray with strawberries covered in chocolate and champagne chilling near by. "Patrick," Sabrina said turning back to face him after taking in the room. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"Well I had some help, but you, my love, deserve it. What do you say? Want some dessert?"

"Yes! You certainly know the way to my heart, Patrick Drake."

Patrick laughed, "Chocolate," he said causing Sabrina to laugh as well. He opened the bottle of champagne causing the cork to go flying across the room and the champagne to explode out of the bottle. Sabrina grabbed the glasses for Patrick to pour the champagne into. Putting the bottle down and taking his glass from Sabrina, he lifted his glass, "To you and me."

"To you and me," Sabrina repeated before taking a sip.

After putting their glasses down, Patrick sat down on the small sofa in the room and wrapping his arms around Sabrina's waist, he pulled her down onto his lap and tightening his hold he drew her in for a kiss, picking up where she left off in the locker room the day before. "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" Patrick asked pulling away.

"You did. You clean up pretty well yourself Dr. Drake," Sabrina said before taking another sip of champagne.

"I promised you chocolate," Patrick said picking up a strawberry for Sabrina, who opened her mouth so that he could feed it to her.

"Mmm, that is delicious," Sabrina said as she grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth, but before she could Patrick kissed her.

"You're right, it is delicious," Patrick said.

After Patrick's last kiss, Sabrina had enough dessert, now she just wanted Patrick. While still sitting on his lap she shifted slightly so that she had one leg on each side of him. Putting her hands on the back of his head, she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

Taking his cues from Sabrina, he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly and stood up. With her legs wrapped around him, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down softly, never breaking their kiss. Patrick couldn't wait any longer and finding the zipper on the side of her dress, he slowly moved the zipper down so her dress just fell away. Sabrina lifted her hips slightly so that Patrick could pull the dress down. "You're even more beautiful than I remember," Patrick said causing Sabrina to blush as he placed light kisses on her forehead, chest and stomach.

As he moved back up, Sabrina unbuttoned his shirt, which Patrick quickly removed, aching to feel her skin on his. "Are you sure about this?" Patrick asked wanting to be sure she was ready and that she wouldn't regret anything. In response, Sabrina reached up, bringing her lips to his, while her hands began working on his belt buckle. And finally, Patrick was able to do what he wanted to do the minute his eyes laid on her all those weeks ago.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**A few weeks later… **

After their night out at the MetroCourt, Patrick and Sabrina had been spending even more time together. Robin continued to be very reasonable as she and Patrick worked their way through the divorce, but it was pretty easy since she was still out of town. Sabrina had moved past feeling uncomfortable about spending the night at Patrick's and had started spending more nights with him. Sabrina enjoyed every second she spent with Patrick and with Emma. One of the things she missed most when they broke up was having a family to be with.

On this particular Saturday, Sabrina and Patrick found themselves still in bed well into the afternoon. Emma had spent the night at her friends and they were taking advantage of having the house to themselves, making up for time they lost. After making love again, Sabrina was cuddled up against Patrick with her head on his chest and his arm around her. Patrick placed a kiss on her forehead and Sabrina sighed contently.

"It's too bad that we're going to have to get up at some point," Sabrina said.

"It is, but I plan on spending many more days in bed with you."

Sabrina smiled, "Something to look forward to," she said leaning up to kiss him. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss she was distracted by Patrick's phone ringing and pulled away.

"Ignore it," Patrick said kissing Sabrina again.

"Patrick," Sabrina said.

"Okay, okay." Patrick said pulling away. He rolled over to grab his phone and came back to pull Sabrina close again. "Hello."

"Patrick. Hey, it's Sam."

"Sam, how are you?"

"I'm doing well thanks. I hate to interrupt your Saturday, but Spinelli just gave me a call, he was finally able to figure out who was calling Rafe from the restricted numbers."

"Really? Who was it?"

"Well that's the weird thing, it someone by the name of Victor Cassadine, which is actually my uncle. And the odd thing is that he works at Crichton-Clark. But I have no idea why my uncle would want to hurt you and your family," Sam said starting to ramble.

"Wait," Patrick said not believing what he was hearing. The person that had been talking to Rafe, most likely the person who was responsible for causing the accident and therefore Gabriel's death, was the very same person that convinced Robin to leave her family to go save Jason Morgan? What the hell was going on? He had already taken Robin away from Patrick and Emma, why would he want to hurt them? "Did you say Victor Cassadine?" Patrick said looking at Sabrina and pulling her a little closer to him.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him? Do you know why he would want to hurt you and your family?" Sam asked.

"I think I do." Patrick said, knowing he was going to have to tell Sam the truth about Jason and Sabrina the truth about where Robin was.

"What is it?"

"Sam, I think you better come over so that we can talk."

"Patrick, just tell me. What is it?"

"Please Sam. Can you just come over?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick, you're scaring me…. I'll be right there."

"Okay, thanks." Patrick said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

"Sam figured out who was making the phone calls."

"She did? Who was it? And why does she need to come over?"

"It's Victor Cassadine."

"Is that a relative of Nikolas?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"Yes, it's his uncle. Or I guess his great uncle."

"Okay, so why would he want to hurt us? And what does Sam have to do with it?"

"Well that's why I wanted her to come over. There are some things that I haven't been completely honest to either of you about."

"Patrick, what do you mean? Why did this Victor person want to hurt us?" Sabrina asked becoming upset.

"I promise, I'll explain everything," Patrick said kissing her forehead reassuringly.

Patrick and Sabrina were both quiet while they were getting dressed. Patrick already detested Victor Cassadine, but finding out that he was most likely the one that caused Gabriel's death made it that much worse. He must have been trying to keep Robin in his control by threatening her family. But he went too far.

Sabrina was overwhelmed with emotion. She knew she should be relieved that they finally had an answer, but she had so many more questions. How did Patrick know the person responsible, how did Sam fit into all of this, and what secret was Patrick keeping from her? She thought he trusted her completely, and now she was finding out that he was keeping secrets from her? Her mind was going a million miles an hour trying to make sense of everything that just transpired.

Just as Sabrina was about to finish dressing, Patrick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She leaned back into him feeling comforted by his embrace. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," she replied turning around to face him. "How bad is this? Are we still in danger?" Sabrina asked concerned.

"I don't know. I know there is a lot more going on, none of which I thought was related to the accident. But I'll be damn sure I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Emma."

"Patrick," Sabrina started to say, but was cut off by Patrick kissing her. When the doorbell rang, Patrick pulled away from Sabrina and took her hand and headed downstairs.

Opening the door, Patrick welcomed Sam. "Hey, come in."

"Patrick, what is going on?" Sam asked with the same concern that Sabrina had. "Why couldn't you tell me what was going over the phone?"

"Because, it's going to effect you as well. Let's go sit down," Patrick said gesturing over to the living room.

"Me? Patrick, what are you talking about?" Sam asked as she sat down in the chair, while Patrick and Sabrina sat down on the couch.

Patrick took a deep breath. "Okay, so several months ago, Victor Cassadine came to the house to talk to Robin."

"Robin?" Sabrina asked wondering if she had something to do with Gabriel's death.

"Yes. Victor came to the house and told Robin that he needed her help to come up with a medical breakthrough. He told her that Helena Cassadine and Stavros Cassadine had been cryogenically frozen and wanted her help to bring them back to life."

"Patrick, that's crazy. Why would Robin leave her family to help Victor?" Sabrina asked having been in town long enough to know that Helena and Stavros were both better off dead.

"Well, that's where Sam comes in."

"Me? I don't have anything to do with my mother's crazy family. And Robin and I aren't exactly friends. Before she died, we didn't even have anything in common."

"Well that's not true. You had one thing in common."

"We did?"

"Jason." Patrick said.

"Jason? Patrick what are you talking about?" Sam asked becoming upset.

"Victor told Robin that he also had Jason cryogenically frozen and that if she went with him and developed a way to bring his family back, she could do the same for Jason."

"Patrick," Sam said shaking. "Are you telling me that Victor Cassadine has Jason somewhere and that he could be alive?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Patrick said knowing that he just flipped her world upside down.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Patrick knew exactly what Sam was feeling. He felt the same thing almost a year ago when Ava Jerome told him that Robin was alive. He knew a wave of emotion was crashing over her and that she was struggling to find her way to the surface to make sense of what he just told her.

"Patrick, I don't understand. What would Victor want Jason for?" Sam asked.

"I don't think it is Jason he wants. My understanding was that Jason was the bait for Robin to go help him."

"But we didn't even know that Robin was alive when Jason died."

"No, we didn't. But I'm pretty sure Victor did."

"Patrick, is he really alive?"

"Sam, I don't know. He was cryogenically frozen. I've done a lot of medical research since Robin left and I haven't been able to find anyone who has even come close to bringing someone back."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Victor swore Robin to secrecy. She only told me because I didn't believe that she would leave Emma and me so soon after returning to go to Africa. I was so angry with her that she finally caved and told me. Not that the truth made me any less angry."

"Patrick, we're supposed to be friends. I can't believe you would keep something like that from me."

"Sam, what was I supposed to do? Victor obviously has some kind of power over Robin. I'm sure our accident was his way of making sure she did what he wanted," Patrick said, his own words sinking in. Maybe Robin didn't leave with Victor because she wanted to, maybe Victor didn't give her a choice. Maybe all those times that she refused to come home was because of Victor not because she didn't really want to be here. Patrick looked over Sabrina, knowing she was thinking the same thing; maybe he had been wrong about Robin this whole time.

Sabrina had not said a word since Patrick told Sam that her supposedly dead husband might be alive. What was with this town? Why did people keep coming back from the dead? She sat there, listening to Patrick tell Sam about Victor Cassadine using Robin to save his family. She couldn't believe that her baby had to die in order to prove a point to Robin. If she didn't love Emma so much, if she hadn't gone to her recital, Gabriel would probably still be with them.

When Patrick looked over at her, she knew exactly what he was thinking because she was thinking the same thing. All those times that Robin refused to come home wasn't because she didn't want to, it was because Victor Cassadine wouldn't let her. She knew that right now, this moment was about Sam, but she couldn't help but think about what this meant for her. What if Patrick decided to go back to Robin because it wasn't her fault that she couldn't come home… she was trying to protect her family, not hurt them.

"Okay, okay. You're right. But Patrick, this is so much bigger than I ever imagined. We can't do this on our own."

"So what do we do?"

"I think we need to involve Anna."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! If Victor Cassadine is continuing to threaten your family and he has my family locked up somewhere, we need to get help and a lot of it. We can't go back to Crichton-Clark by ourselves."

"Okay. When do we do it?"

"There's no time like the present."

Patrick looked over at Sabrina again. He could see her withdrawing from the conversation and knew that he would have to talk to her before going anywhere. He looked back at Sam, "Can we meet at the PCPD in an hour?"

It was obvious to Sam that Patrick needed to talk to Sabrina. "Of course. I'll meet you there," Sam said standing up and walking to the door. "I'm going to run home and check on Danny quick. I'll see you there."

After Sam left, Patrick grabbed Sabrina's hand. "Hey," he said, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "What's going on in the beautiful head of yours?" He asked.

"Nothing. Wow, Jason Morgan."

"Sabrina," Patrick started.

"What?"

"I know you well enough to know that you're upset. Please talk to me."

"What's there to talk about? You didn't tell me the real reason Robin left… I get it. But my baby, our baby, is dead because of it."

"Sabrina, I had no idea how to dangerous he was. If I thought for a second that keeping the secret was going to put Emma, you or Gabriel in any kind of danger, I never would have kept it. Sabrina, you know I would never allow anyone to hurt Emma. And I feel exactly the same way about you and Gabriel. I didn't know that he was threatening Robin, using our family to get her to do what he wanted."

"I'm sorry. You're right, I know you would never let someone hurt Emma or Gabriel. I shouldn't have accused you of that. But now that you know Robin was forced to stay away from you. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Patrick said running his hand through his hair.

"Are you going to go back to Robin?" Sabrina asked not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Patrick squeezed Sabrina's hand. "Is that what you're worried about?" Patrick asked realizing that the pain he caused her was resurfacing. He had made a lot of progress, but some of those wounds were still open.

"I don't know, Patrick. That was a lot to take in. I know you love me, but you told me that you couldn't stay married to someone who didn't put her family first. It sounds to me like she was putting her family first, she was protecting you and Emma by not coming home."

"I think you're right about Robin… But when I said I didn't know what I was going to do, I didn't mean I didn't know who I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

"You didn't?"

"No, when I said I don't know, I meant I didn't know what I was going to do so that our family isn't being threatened. I know with all my heart that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family with you. Sabrina, after Robin came home, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had the supposed love of my life with me again and you were the one I couldn't get off my mind. I thought choosing Robin was the right thing, but I was wrong. My heart is yours."

"Patrick, I love you so much, I don't know what I would do…" Sabrina trailed off shaking.

"I know and I love you just as much, if not more. I am not going anywhere. You're stuck with me," Patrick said winking at her, before pulling her close to him and kissing her.

"Like glue," Sabrina said, finally smiling.

"Like glue," Patrick repeated. "I'm going to go down to the police station to meet Sam and talk to Anna. Emma is going to be home soon, do you mind staying here?"

"Not at all, I think I'd prefer it."

"Thank you. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to call Felix?"

Sabrina shook her head, "No, I'm okay. But do me a favor and hurry home?"

"For you? Of course!" Patrick said kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sabrina said as Patrick stood up to go the PCPD, leaving Sabrina waiting for her family to come home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sabrina tried to keep herself busy around the house waiting for Emma to come home. Patrick had been already been gone for a couple of hours and she was trying not to think the worst. but she was scared for her, Patrick and Emma. Who knew what Victor would do if found out that Patrick was telling everyone about him and his plans. She just wanted both Emma and Patrick home, where she knew they were safe.

When the front door opened, Sabrina was pulled from her thoughts. "Hi Sabrina," Emma said coming inside.

"Hi Sweetie. How was your sleepover?" Sabrina asked as Emma came over to give her a hug.

"It was so much fun!"

"Good. I'm so happy you had a good time."

"Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy? He had to go talk to Grandma Anna."

"About Gabriel?"

"Yes, exactly. So it's just going to be you and me for a while…. What do you want to do?"

"Can we make cookies for Daddy?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Sabrina said hoping it would distract her from what was going on.

After making Patrick's favorite cookies and cleaning up, Sabrina was surprised that Patrick still wasn't home. She had been checking her phone every five minutes waiting to see if Patrick had sent her a text another text. She wanted to know what was going on and if everything was okay. The last message she received said that they were still talking to Anna and that he would be home soon. But that was before Emma had gotten home.

"Well Emma, it seems it is just you and me for dinner," Sabrina said.

"Can we have pizza?" Emma asked.

"Of course!" Sabrina said laughing because she and Emma always got pizza when Patrick wasn't home.

"Yay!" Emma said excitedly.

After calling to order pizza, Sabrina sent Patrick a text, hoping he would at least respond to her. "Getting worried about you… Everything okay?"

"Sabrina?" Emma asked while eating pizza.

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, why would you ask that?"

"You seem sad and you keep checking your phone… "

"Oh Sweetie, I'm just surprised that Daddy isn't home yet and I haven't heard from him in awhile."

"Oh. Don't worry, Grandma Anna will help him, she's the best."

"You're right," Sabrina said as she heard her phone beep. "I bet that's him now," Sabrina said looking at her phone.

"Is it?"

"It is," Sabrina said reading the message from Patrick.

"Turns out Victor is crazier than we thought. Anna is putting a team together to head to Crichton-Clark tonight. Probably going to be another couple hours. I love you. Emma?"

"I love you too. Emma's good." Sabrina responded back. Crazier than we thought? What could that possibly mean, he already seemed pretty crazy to Sabrina.

"Is he coming home?"

"Daddy says that he isn't going to be home for awhile," Sabrina said.

"Oh man, I wanted to see him tonight. Can I stay up until he gets home?"

"I don't know about that," Sabrina said tickling Emma, making her laugh.

"Okay, but we can watch a movie tonight?"

"Yes, we can watch a movie, but you need to get ready for bed first. How about you start with a shower?"

"Deal," Emma said taking another bite of pizza.

After finishing dinner and getting ready for bed, Sabrina and Emma settled on the couch to watch Frozen for what was probably the hundredth time, but it was Emma's favorite. Although Emma always tried to stay awake until the end of the movie, like usually she feel asleep half way through. And even though Sabrina had spent most of the day in bed, she was exhausted from worrying about Patrick and the danger her family was in and she too feel asleep with her arms wrapped around Emma.

Patrick finally got home after meeting with Sam and Anna at the PCPD and was looking forward to pulling Sabrina into his arms. When he opened the door he saw Emma and Sabrina sound asleep on the couch with Sabrina's arms wrapped around his daughter. He sometimes forgot how much Sabrina loved and adored his daughter, but it was little moments like this that he remembered how lucky he was. Patrick looked at the television and saw the credits to the movie playing and shut it off. He went over to the couch and gently moved Sabrina's hair causing her to stir.

"Sabrina," Patrick whispered.

"Patrick?" Sabrina asked waking up.

"Hi beautiful," he said causing her to smile. "Let me put Emma to bed and I'll be right back." He gave her a quick kiss before scooping Emma into his arms to bring her upstairs.

When Sabrina heard Patrick coming back downstairs she got up off the couch and within seconds, Patrick's arms were wrapped around her. "I am so glad to be home with you and Emma," Patrick said.

"Rough day?"

"Well the not the first half," Patrick said remembering how he and Sabrina spent their morning.

"Patrick!"

"What?" Patrick said innocently as they sat down on the couch and Sabrina cuddled up next to him.

"What happened with Anna? How bad is this?"

"Well we started from the beginning and told Anna about Victor coming to see Robin back in February. She told as that Victor has quite the elaborate history working for the WSB and she told us that he and Dr. Obrecht have worked together before. Which is probably how Victor knew that Robin would be able to help him. Obrecht probably told him that she successfully found a cure for the polonium poisoning. Anna does think it makes sense that Victor didn't give Robin much of a choice in helping him and that he probably threatened her then."

"Oh my god, Patrick. So what is Anna going to do?"

"Well she put together a team of people who are going to go to Crichton-Clark tonight and try to get Robin and Jason out."

"Really? So does she think that Victor tried to hurt us to keep Robin in-line or something?"

"That's exactly what she thinks. She figures that he thought it was just going to be Emma and me in the car, and that we would both be fine. She thinks that you being there was just bad timing, that you weren't part of the plan."

"But unfortunately I was. And Gabriel paid the price. Do you think she's going to be able to get Victor too?"

"That's the plan. That's what took me so long. We had to plan everything out and since Sam has actually been there before, she was able to offer a lot of insight."

"I can't believe all of this. We could wake up tomorrow and the person responsible for Gabriel's death could be in jail."

"I hope so," Patrick said and then placed a kiss on her forehead, silently hoping that tonight went well knowing there was at lot more at stake than getting justice for Gabriel.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Patrick woke up the next morning and looked over at Sabrina who was sleeping peacefully. Patrick on the other hand, hardly got any sleep the night before. While he was of course happy that he and Sabrina finally knew who was responsible for their car accident and losing their son, Patrick was worried about Anna and her plan to raid Crichton-Clark. From what Anna told him, Victor was an equal match for her and if anything went wrong Emma could lose her mother and grandmother in the same night.

Most people knew that Patrick was not a very religious man, but he silently said a prayer for Robin and Anna to come home safely and for everything that followed. Patrick knew it wasn't going to be an easy road for Robin, especially since it appeared she had essentially been kidnapped twice within the same number of years. He couldn't imagine what she going through and although he felt terrible that he hadn't realized that Robin was only trying to protect him and Emma, as he looked over at Sabrina lying beside him, he knew that she was his future.

"Daddy!" Emma said excitedly bursting through the door seeing he was awake, not realizing Sabrina was there and still sleeping.

Patrick tried to motion to Emma to be quiet, but it was too late, Sabrina was already awake. "Good Morning Baby," Patrick said as Emma came over to his side of the bed, kissing her forehead. Pulling her into bed with him and Sabrina, Emma noticed Sabrina.

"Oh, good morning Sabrina! I didn't know you spent the night!" Emma said snuggling in between the two of them.

"Well Daddy got home late, so I decided to stay," Sabrina said as the memory of yesterday afternoon and last night quickly returned to her. She looked over Emma at Patrick asking if he had heard anything. But he just shook his head. Maybe no news is good news. She was just thankful to have Emma and Patrick with her where she knew they were safe.

Sabrina was trying not to think about everything too much, but it still kept her up for most of the night. She could tell Patrick was worried too, but because she didn't want to be another source of worry, she tried to act like she was okay. She was relieved that she finally knew the reason that Gabriel was taken from them. She hated the reason for it… It didn't make any sense that someone's life had to be taken in order to prove some kind of point.

Sabrina thought she should feel better knowing what happened but all it did was make her feel guilty. Guilty that her happiness with Patrick and Emma came at Robin losing them. She knew what it was like to grow up without a mother and was so happy for Emma when her mother came home. Sabrina kept trying to remind herself what Patrick had told her yesterday. That even when Robin came back he kept thinking about Sabrina. That she was the one he wanted his future to be with. She reached over Emma and held Patrick's hand, thinking a little reassurance never hurt as he gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Daddy, can you make pancakes for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" Patrick asked teasingly.

"Please…" Emma said.

"Sure, we can do pancakes," Patrick said, as all three got out of bed to head downstairs, grabbing his phone from the night stand hoping Anna would reach out to them soon.

As the three sat at the table eating breakfast, they all turned toward the door when the doorbell rang. Patrick and Sabrina quickly glanced at each other knowing it was strange for someone to be there so early on a Sunday morning.

"I'll get it," Emma said excitedly getting up from the table.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast, I'll get the door," Patrick said tousling her hair as he walked by.

Patrick opened the door, shocked once again to see Robin on the other side with Anna. "Robin," Patrick said causing Sabrina to look their way just as Patrick pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

"I know. There's no way you could have," Robin said as she pulled away from her soon to be ex-husband to take in the scene of Sabrina and Emma having pancakes.

"MOMMY!" Emma said running from the table and directly into her mother's arms.

"Hi Baby," Robin said. "I'm so glad to be home with you!"

"Please don't go away again Mommy!"

"I won't."

Sabrina rose from the table taking in the scene of Emma reuniting with her mother as Patrick greeted Anna. She walked over to the door to join everyone else.

"Sabrina," Robin said as she picked up Emma who refused to let go of her and Patrick came to stand by Sabrina's side, taking her hand in his.

"Hi Robin. I'm really glad you're home safe," Sabrina said honestly meaning it.

"Thank you."

"Mommy, come have breakfast with us. We're having pancakes!"

"Please, go ahead. Patrick made plenty," Sabrina said. "Patrick and I need to talk to Anna for a minute anyways."

"Yay! Come on Mommy, let's get a plate for you," Emma said dragging Robin toward the kitchen.

Once Emma was out of the room, Patrick and Sabrina turned toward Anna. "Anna," Sabrina started to say. "We are so glad that you were able to rescue Robin. What about Victor Cassidine?"

"We have Victor in custody. Robin told us that Victor hired Rafe to run your family off the road in order to scare her, to show her that he was in control of her and that he could do what he wanted to her loved ones whenever he wanted to."

"Oh god, so it's true," Sabrina said as Patrick wrapped his arm around her, pulling him closer to him.

"Unfortunately, yes. Victor forced Robin to watch video of the accident with him and the two were surprised when they saw you in the front seat at that traffic light. It was just supposed to be Patrick and Emma in the car. Not that Victor cared when he found out that your son died. He just used their grief to keep Robin under his control."

"Anna, thank you so much for all of your efforts. I feel much better knowing that my family will be safe with him in custody."

"You're welcome. I am glad that we were able to bring some closure to you both. Not that it will make the pain of losing Gabriel any easier."

"No, it won't. But a least we now know what happened and that the person responsible can't hurt us anymore," Patrick said.

"Thank you," Sabrina said. "Please join us for breakfast. Patrick must have known we were going to have visitors this morning, he made enough pancakes for everyone."

"Thank you, Sabrina. That sounds wonderful."

"Emma," Patrick shouted into the kitchen. "Grandma Anna is going to join us. Grab a plate for her too please!"

"Yay!" They heard Emma shouting from the kitchen causing them all to laugh. Even in the most awkward situations, that little girl had a way of making everything seem all right.

They headed over to the table, as Emma and Robin emerged from the kitchen with extra settings, moving things around a little so that Emma could sit near Robin. Once everyone was settled, Sabrina raised her glass of orange juice for a toast. "To Robin, who is finally home safely."

"To Robin," Everyone else echoed Sabrina, as she silently hoped that Robin's homecoming didn't cause her to lose everything again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It had been a little more than a month since Robin had returned home and all things considered Sabrina thought things were going well. The first few weeks had been a significant transition period for all of them as they tried to figure out how to make things work. Emma was overjoyed to have her mother back in her life and although she was initially upset that Robin wasn't going to be living with her, she quickly adjusted to spending time with her at Anna's.

Sabrina was torn between wanting to be with Patrick and Emma and giving them the space they needed. She had initially struggled to figure out where she fit in and began spending a lot more time with Felix, who had missed having her around. Although she knew Patrick wanted to be with her, having Robin back made things a lot more complicated. It didn't take long for Patrick to pull her back into his and Emma's life, making it clear that she was just as important to both of them as she always had been.

Now it seemed that they had found balance and they were falling into a new routine, which included Emma spending quite a bit of time with her mother. Leaving Patrick and Sabrina with lots of opportunity to make up for time they lost over the last year. Although they loved spending time with Emma, they were making the most of their time without her. They truly enjoyed getting the chance to do all the things a normal couple does that they missed out on the first time around.

"So, I've been thinking," Patrick said to Sabrina while walking through the park one night on their way home from dinner.

"Uh, oh. You've been thinking?" Sabrina said teasingly.

"Haha. I know, but it's true."

"Okay, what have you been thinking about?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Well I've been thinking about how much I love you and the future I want to have with you."

"Patrick," Sabrina started to say, not sure where Patrick was going.

"Hear me out. I know we've really only started dating again and we are both enjoying just that for now, but Sabrina, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Patrick, you know how much I love you and Emma and that I want the same thing…"

"I know. That's why I was thinking that I would let Robin have the house."

"The house? I don't understand, I thought you loved that house. Where would you live?"

"Well I do, or I did. It's the home where Robin and I built our lives together and so it's where my life and my heart always were. But I know that as amazing as you are, you're always going to see that house as Robin's and my house."

"Patrick," Sabrina said interrupting him.

"I also know," Patrick said ignoring Sabrina's interruption, "that my heart and my future are with you. And I want us to spend our future, raising our family, in a house where we build our life together."

"Really?" Sabrina asked with a small smile. She loved the idea of starting her future with Patrick with a clean slate in a house where she didn't think of Robin every time she turned a corner. She would never have asked Patrick to move, she knew the house was important to him, but was grateful he wanted to start with fresh with her.

"Really," Patrick said smiling at her. "Robin can't stay with Anna forever and I think it will be perfect for her and us."

"I think that sounds wonderful, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Besides, it will be a good excuse for you to move in with me. I hate when you don't spend the night… I sleep much better with my arms wrapped around you," Patrick said putting his arm around Sabrina.

"Well I guess that's a good thing," Sabrina said.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I sleep much better with your arms wrapped around me too," Sabrina said as she stopped walking to reach up and kiss Patrick.

"Mmmm… Definitely a good thing," Patrick said pulling away.

"Definitely."

"So, are you saying you'll move in with me?"

"Yes! Of course I will! When do we get to start looking?"

"Whenever you would like, but I'm thinking the sooner I can you in my bed every night, the better!"

"Patrick!"

"What?" He asked innocently before pulling Sabrina to him for a passionate kiss.

After getting home later that night, Patrick was looking forward to going to bed with Sabrina, but she had other plans. She was so excited about the idea of finding a house for her and Patrick, she brought the laptop to bed with her to see what was out there.

"Number of bedrooms," Sabrina read out aloud. "What do you think?" Sabrina asked.

"I think this can wait until tomorrow," Patrick said as he tried to distract Sabrina from the task of finding a house by kissing her on the neck.

"Patrick," Sabrina whispered letting Patrick know he was on the right track.

"I think that you should put the laptop away for tonight," Patrick said as he moved down and kissed her collarbone.

"Okay, okay. You win," Sabrina said closing the laptop.

"Well that didn't take very long," Patrick said smiling as he took the laptop from Sabrina and moved it to the nightstand.

"I know I'm excited about finding a place for us to begin the rest of our lives together, but it can wait until tomorrow."

"I'm glad you're excited, I am too. I'm really looking forward to starting our future together. But right now, I'm looking forward to this more," Patrick said as he pulled Sabrina close to him and kissed her again picking up where he left off in the park.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sabrina woke up the next morning with Patrick's arms around her. Stirring slightly, she smiled thinking about how it wouldn't be long before she would be able to wake up every morning the same way. Her smile grew as she felt Patrick pull her body closer to his as he kissed the top of her head.

"Good Morning," Patrick mumbled into the back of her head.

"Good Morning," Sabrina said turning to face Patrick giving him a kiss.

"Have I mentioned how much I love waking up with you in my arms?"

"I think you might have mentioned it once or twice," Sabrina said.

"I can't wait until I get to wake up with you every morning."

"Me either. My bed seems so empty whenever I sleep at my apartment."

"I know the feeling." Patrick said before kissing Sabrina. "Ugh… Do we have to go to work?" He said pulling away.

"Unfortunately, you know we do. Emma comes back tonight, right?"

"Yes! As much I as love having this time alone with you, I've really missed her the past couple days."

"I know, the house is so quiet without her around. Are you going to pick her up from Anna's after work today?"

"Robin's going to bring her by GH after she picks her up from school. You're going to come over tonight, right?"

"Are you sure you don't want some time alone with her? I know Felix would love for me to spend the night at the apartment."

"Absolutely sure. Besides, something tells me she's probably missed you more than she's missed me."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true. She absolutely adores you."

"Well that is true," Patrick said causing Sabrina to laugh. "But I know she is going to want to see you too."

"Well you don't have to twist my arm. I've missed her too."

"Now that we've got that settled, do you want the first shower?"

"Sure, I promise I won't use all the hot water," Sabrina said as she pulled away from Patrick to get out of bed.

"I hope not," Patrick said watching Sabrina walk to the bathroom, wanting to join her, but knew they would be late for work if he did and that neither of them wanted to have to explain that to Obrecht.

While Patrick was changing after the surgery he just finished, Sabrina was waiting at the nurse's station for Emma.

"Hey Stranger."

"Felix! How are you?" Sabrina said giving her friend a quick hug.

"I'm great. Haven't seen you much lately. How are you and Dr. Dreamboat?"

"We're good. Things are really good. He wants me to move in with him."

"Really? I thought you were uncomfortable with the idea of living in that house now that Robin is back?"

"Well that's just it, he wants us to get our own house."

"Bri, that's great! I can't think of anyone who deserves this more than you."

"Thanks, Fe. How are things with you and the new guy in your life? Am I ever going to meet him?"

"Things are going good. And yes, I think it is about time that the two most important people in my life met."

"That sounds great. Let's make some plans."

"Plans? I hope you're not planning on taking my girl away for too long." Patrick said approaching the nurse's station.

"I wouldn't even think of it," Felix said. "But I would like to borrow her for a little while. Actually, if you want you could join us."

"Join you in what?"

"Meeting Felix's new boyfriend," Sabrina said.

"Felix, that's great. I'd love to," Patrick said. Despite everything Patrick had put Sabrina through, Felix had always been a good friend to him and wanted to support him in anyway he could.

"Daddy!" Emma said as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Hi Baby!" Patrick said opening his arms to scoop up his daughter who jumped into his arms. He pulled her tightly to him, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Hi Sabrina! Hi Felix!" Emma said seeing them over her father's shoulder and wiggling out of his arms to go see them.

"Hi Robin, thanks for bringing her here," Patrick said after putting Emma down.

"No problem."

"Anything I need to know?" He asked taking Emma's bag from her.

"Not really, she was great while I had her. We've been working on a project that is due Monday, so you'll just need to finish that up with her."

"Okay, great. Hey, while she is with Felix and Sabrina, do you have a minute? There's something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure, what's going on?" Robin asked as they walked over to the couches.

"Well I was just thinking that since I don't think you want to live with your mom for much longer and Sabrina and I are planning a future together, I thought it might be a good idea for you to have the house, if you want it."

"Really? I thought you would want to stay there?"

"Well Sabrina sees the house as the place that you and I built our lives. I thought it would be nice for us to create our own place together. But I thought you might like to have the house and then Emma wouldn't have two new houses."

"Patrick, that is very thoughtful of you. I have a lot of good memories of Emma there. I would love to start over with her there. Thank you."

"Great. I'll talk to Emma about it tonight. We're going to start looking for houses right away, so as long as you don't mind staying at Anna's for a little while longer…"

"No, it's nice to spend time with my mom again. Take all the time you need… Well maybe just don't take too long." Robin said with a laugh.

"Understood, we'll try to make it quick," Patrick said laughing along with Robin as they both stood up to go over to the nurse's station. "Emma, come say bye to Mommy."

"Bye Mommy," Emma said giving Robin a hug.

"Bye Baby. Have a good weekend with Daddy and Sabrina. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Okay, I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, Baby."

"All right, Miss Emma… Ready to go home?"

"Is Sabrina coming with us?" Emma asked as Patrick looked over at Sabrina with a look that said I told you so.

"I am," Sabrina said coming over to join Patrick and Emma near the elevator.

"Yay!" Emma said. "Bye Felix!"

"Bye Miss Emma," Felix said as he watched as Emma grabbed Sabrina and Patrick's hands. He couldn't be happier for his friend who was finally getting everything she deserved. "Have a good weekend!"

"Bye Felix," Sabrina said turning back and waving.

Later that night, Patrick and Sabrina were in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner while Emma played in the living room. "I'll wash if you dry," Sabrina said.

"Deal! I prefer the dishes after they have already been cleaned."

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Sabrina said laughing. "So did you talk to Robin today about the house?"

"I did, while you and Felix were distracting Emma."

"So, what did she say?" Sabrina asked handing a plate to Patrick.

"She said she has a lot of memories of Emma here and would love to start fresh with her here."

"She did?"

"She did. So now we just have to tell Emma… But something tells me she will be just as excited as you are about finding a new place."

"Well there is something exciting about starting our life together and building the place we will spend the rest of our lives."

"I agree." Patrick said putting away some of the dishes that were now dry.

After the dishes were washed, dried and put away, Patrick and Sabrina joined Emma in the living room. "Hey Emma," Patrick said.

"Yeah Daddy?"

"Can you come sit with Sabrina and me on the couch. We want to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"You know how Mommy has been staying with Grandma Anna since she came home?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I talked to Mommy today and we decided that she is going to come live here."

"She is? But I thought you said Mommy couldn't live with us because you weren't married anymore."

"You're right. I did say that. But we aren't going to live here with Mommy."

"We aren't? Where are we going to live?"

"Well… " Sabrina said, thinking she might be able to help Patrick out. "Since this is the house that your mommy and daddy shared their life together, Daddy and I thought that we would get a new house to share our life together."

"A new house? Would I have a bedroom there too?"

"Of course you would!" Patrick said. "After all, you are going to be staying with Sabrina and me quite a bit," Patrick said pulling Emma on his lap.

"What do you think?" Sabrina asked cautiously as she moved closer to Patrick filling the spot Emma left open.

"Would I get to help decorate?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely! I see lots of shopping trips in our future." Sabrina said.

"Then I think it sounds great! I think Mommy will be happy to come home."

"That's what we thought too," Patrick said, relieved that Emma was excited about the new house.

"When do we get to move?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Well we haven't found a new house yet, but now that we know you are okay with it, I think we can start looking," Patrick explained.

"Oh. Can I go play again?"

"Yes, you may," Patrick said letting her get down and pulling Sabrina closer to him. With Sabrina in his arms and his daughter playing in front of him, Patrick couldn't help but think that life was pretty close to perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It didn't take very long for Patrick and Sabrina to find the perfect house for them to share their lives. And after Sabrina, with some help from Emma, added their touch the house felt like home to all of them. Now they were enjoying it and each other.

On one of the rare days that Sabrina and Patrick had different work schedules, Sabrina found herself waking up to an empty bed and with Emma at her mom's, an empty house. Usually Sabrina took advantage of these mornings, but on this particular morning, as soon as she opened her eyes she was hit with a wave of nausea. She closed her eyes hoping that would make her feel better, but it didn't help. Quickly realizing this wasn't going away, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, making it just in time.

After brushing her teeth, Sabrina put some cool water on a washcloth and then went back into the bedroom where she crawled into bed. She couldn't believe she was going to end up spending her day off sick in bed, but she felt terrible and wasn't feeling up to doing anything else. With the washcloth on her head, she closed her eyes, thinking maybe some more sleep would do her good.

After checking on his patient from yesterday, Patrick pulled out his phone, expecting to see a message from Sabrina, but was surprised when he didn't have one. Usually it was the first thing Sabrina did when she woke up and he wasn't there and since it was already close to ten o'clock, he knew she had to be awake.

Sabrina woke up to her phone ringing and suddenly Patrick entered her head. She always called him or sent him a text when she woke up on the days he had to work, but she forgot when she woke up feeling so lousy. "Hey," Sabrina said answering her phone.

"Hey. Did I wake you up?" Patrick asked when Sabrina picked up sounding like she was still sleeping.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

"Really? It's almost ten… It's not like you to sleep so late."

"No, I know. I woke up earlier, but wasn't feeling very well. I must have fallen back to sleep before I had the chance to call you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Are you feeling any better?"

"Actually, I am," Sabrina said realizing that her nausea had passed. "I guess a little more sleep was all I needed."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Are you feeling up to picking Emma up from school this afternoon or do you want me to see if Robin can do it?"

"No, I'll do it. I really am feeling much better. I have some errands to run this afternoon anyway, and then I'll pick Emma up."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too," Sabrina said and then hung up the phone. Feeling much better, she got up to take a shower.

Sabrina spent the afternoon running errands and then headed over to the school to pick up Emma. She parked the car and headed to where all the kids were waiting, but she didn't see Emma anywhere. "Excuse me," Sabrina said to one of the teachers waiting with the kids.

"Yes?"

"I'm here for Emma Drake, but I don't see her, do you know where she is?" Sabrina asked.

"Let me look," the woman said as her eyes glanced down the list. "This says that Emma's mother picked her up."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Sabrina said confused. She swore she told Patrick that Robin didn't need to pick Emma up, that she was feeling well enough to do it. She pulled her phone out from her bag as she started heading toward the car.

"Hello?"

"Patrick, hi. Hey – Did you ask Robin to pick Emma up from school today?"

"No, you told me this morning that you were feeling up to getting her. Why?"

"Well I'm at the school and Emma isn't here. One of the teacher's said that her mother picked her up?"

"Maybe, Robin got the days mixed up. I have to go meet with a patient…. Do you mind calling her? "

"No, not at all. I just wanted to check with you first."

"Okay, call me later and let me know?"

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

After hanging up with Patrick, Sabrina called Robin, but her phone went immediately to voicemail. That's strange, Sabrina thought, Robin always had her phone on. Sabrina called again, but it went straight to voicemail again, but this time she decided to leave a message. "Hey Robin, it's Sabrina. Patrick said I was supposed to pick up Emma from school today, but the school said you picked her up. Just trying to touch base. Call me when you can." After leaving the voicemail, Sabrina tried the landline, but the answering machine picked up there too.

Not knowing what else to do, but concerned that she couldn't reach Robin, Sabrina headed over to the house. When she got there, Robin's car was in the driveway. Something weird was definitely going on. Why wouldn't Robin or Emma answer the phone if they were home? Sabrina went up to the door and rang the bell, waiting for someone to open it. But no one ever came. Since the weather was still nice, Sabrina went around the back to see if they were outside, but there was no one there either. Sabrina tried Robin's cell phone again, but it was still off.

Sabrina knew Patrick was with a patient, but she knew that something wasn't right. Knowing he would have his phone on him, she sent him a text. "Please call ASAP."

Patrick was meeting with his patient, when his phone went off. "My apologies," Patrick said pulling out his phone to shut the sound off seeing Sabrina's message pop up on the screen. Figuring Sabrina just wanted to vent about Robin messing up the days, he ignored the message and put the phone on his desk.

Sabrina was trying to be patient waiting for Patrick to call back, but she was really getting worried about Emma and Robin. Where would they have gone without the car and why wasn't Robin answering her phone. After waiting a couple of minutes, Sabrina sent him another text. "Please call me!"

Patrick and his patient were both distracted by his phone lighting up on his desk with another message. "Seems someone really needs to get in touch with you," the patient said.

"It certainly seems that way," Patrick said reading the second message from Sabrina. "Would you mind giving me a minute?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

"Thanks," Patrick said rising from his desk to step out until the hallway.

"Hello," Sabrina said answering her phone.

"Sabrina, what's going on? I told you that I was going to meet with a pat…"

"I know, but Patrick, something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to call Robin like you told me to, but her phone went straight to voicemail. So I called the house and there was no answer. But I came over anyway thinking… Robin's car is here but no one is here. No one is answering the door, they aren't outside," Sabrina said starting to ramble.

"Sabrina, calm down, okay? I'm sure they are both fine. Why don't you call Anna and see if maybe she picked them, okay? Why don't you go home, maybe they are there waiting for you. I'm going to finish up with the patient and then I'll call you."

"Okay," Sabrina said. Patrick must be right. Anna must have picked them up.

Feeling better after talking to Patrick, Sabrina walked to her car and called Anna.

"Anna Devane."

"Anna! It's Sabrina."

"Hi Sabrina. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Hey – Are Robin and Emma with you?"

"Robin and Emma? No. I've been at the station all day working on a case. Why do you ask?"

"Um…." Sabrina said, not knowing what to say as she felt her stomach sink, something was definitely wrong.

"Sabrina? Why are you asking me that?"

"I, well… "

"Sabrina, what's wrong?"

"Well, since today was my day off Patrick asked me to pick Emma up from school, but when I got there I didn't see Emma. When I asked one of the teachers, she said that Robin had picked her up. But Robin's cell went straight to voicemail and then no one picked up the house phone."

"Oh, well maybe Robin just mixed up the days and they are outside," Anna said calmly.

"That's just it Anna. I went over to the house and Robin's car was there but no one answered the door and no one was outside."

"Well that is odd," Anna said when someone knocked on the door. "Sabrina, could you hold on a minute?"

"Yes of course."

"Come in," Anna said removing the phone from her ear.

"Commissioner Devane, I thought you'd want to know right away…" Detective West said.

"Yes, what is it Nathan?"

"Victor Cassadine escaped from custody earlier this afternoon."

"What? How did that happen?"

"I don't really know Ma'am," Nathan said. "It seems…"

"Oh God," Anna said interrupting Nathan making the connection that Victor was free and Robin and Emma were missing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sabrina was trying to think of where Robin could have possibly taken Emma while she was waiting for Anna to get back on the phone. Things had been going really well, she couldn't imagine that Robin would have taken Emma. She was trying to ignore the bed feeling she had and remain positive when she heard Anna say "Oh God."

"Anna! Anna!" Sabrina said in the phone desperately trying to get her attention.

"Sabrina," Anna said coming back on the phone.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"I've just been told that Victor Cassadine is no longer in custody."

"What? Oh God," Sabrina said starting to cry realizing her intuition had been right all along.

"Sabrina, you have to listen to me, okay. I need you to call Patrick and I need you both to come down to the station right away."

"Okay, I'll call him now."

Back at GH, Patrick had just finished meeting with patient and was about to call Sabrina when he ran into Sam and Jason. Ever since Patrick told Sam the truth about Jason their friendship had been strained. Sam was grateful to have Jason back, but was upset that Patrick had kept the secret from her for so long.

"Sam, hi," Patrick said surprised to see her.

"Hi Patrick," Sam said.

"Jason, how are you feeling?"

"Good, thanks."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Look, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell Sam about you, but Robin made me promise…"

"Patrick," Sam said interrupting, as Jason remained silent. "Listen, I'm really sorry about how I've acted. I know you did what you had to do. I'm just glad you finally told me. In the end, it all worked out because I got Jason back. "

"Good, I hope we can go back to being friends again. I still haven't thanked you for everything you did for me."

"I'd like that… And no thanks is needed, I think it worked out for all of us," 

"Yeah, I think it did," Patrick said as his phone began ringing. "It was good to see you, I've got to take this," Patrick said excusing himself. "Sabrina?"

"Patrick!" Sabrina said worriedly.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Patrick said. He could tell that she had been crying.

"I called Anna, she hasn't seen Robin or Emma. And she said," Sabrina said starting to cry again.

"Sabrina, what is it? Please just tell me."

"She said that Victor Cassadine is no longer in custody and that we need to get down to the PCPD."

"Emma?" Patrick asked feeling like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

"I don't know," Sabrina said obviously upset.

"Sabrina, is Emma okay?"

"Patrick, I don't know…."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the PCPD," Patrick said. "DAMNIT!" Patrick yelled at no one in particular as he hit the wall near the elevator.

"Patrick! Hey – What's going on?" Sam said as she and Jason went back to where Patrick was after over hearing his conversation.

"Emma and Robin are missing and Victor Cassadine managed to get out of custody. Sam, I've got to go," Patrick said as the elevator door opened.

"Go, please let me know if there is anything we can do."

"Thanks," Patrick said as the elevator door closed.

Sabrina arrived at the PCPD before Patrick did and was telling Anna about the afternoon when Patrick walked in.

"Sabrina!" Patrick said feeling better just seeing her.

"Patrick!" Sabrina said standing to meet him and immediately falling into his open arms.

"Anna… Please tell me some good news," Patrick said reluctantly ending his embrace with Sabrina, taking hold of her hand instead.

"Patrick, I wish I could, but I don't have any information yet."

"Anna, how the hell did Victor get out of custody?"

"I don't know, but I've got my best guys working on it now. They just got to Robin's house and are going to see if they can find any clues about what happened."

"Okay, what can we do?" Patrick asked.

"At this point, the best thing for you to do is go home."

"Go home? My daughter is missing, Anna. There has to be something we can do."

"Patrick, I know you're scared, but you have to trust me. Don't forget, my daughter is missing too."

"I know, I'm sorry. Please call me when you find anything out. I don't care what time it is, please just call me."

"I promise," Anna said giving Patrick a hug. "Go home, let me do my job," Anna said opening the door to let them out.

Sabrina and Patrick arrived home and Emma's absence was felt immediately. Even though Emma wasn't there all the time, knowing she was supposed to be walking in the door with them and wasn't broke both their hearts. Sabrina went over to the end table and turned on the lamp. Even though she was devastated about Emma, she knew she had to be the strong one; the way Patrick was when they lost Gabriel.

Patrick sat on the couch, but was a million miles away. He couldn't stop thinking about Emma. Wondering where she was, if she was hurt, and how scared she must be. Patrick loved his children more than anything and this bastard kept taking them away from him. "Patrick," he heard Sabrina say softly.

"Hmmm…." Patrick said as he pulled her close to him, immediately feeling her comfort. "Sabrina, I don't know what I'll do if we don't get her back."

"Emma is going to come home to us. She is an incredible girl, who knows how much she is loved at home. She will fight to come home to us. And if any of those Scorpio genes rubbed off on her, Victor is in for a rude awakening."

"You're right about that. I'm just so worried about her. I wish there was something we could do."

"I know you do. But all we can do right now is wait."

As news spread of Emma and Robin's disappearance, Patrick kept getting phone calls from people offering their support. Each time the phone rang, Patrick was hopeful it was Anna with good news.

"Anna," Patrick said desperately when she finally called a couple of hours later, putting the speakerphone on so Sabrina could hear the conversation. "What's going on?"

"When my detectives got to Robin's they found her drugged and tied to a chair, which is why she didn't answer when Sabrina was there."

"What about Emma?"

"Unfortunately, there was no sign of Emma," Anna said hoping she had better news to give him.

"Are you saying that my daughter is alone with that bastard?" It would have been one thing if Robin had been with Emma, but knowing she was by herself terrified him.

"Patrick, please calm down. But yes, it does seem that way."

"What did Robin say?"

"She said that Victor came by the house and held her at gunpoint. He forced her to go to the school to pick up Emma. She said he was furious that he had been locked up for so many weeks and that taking her was his way of getting even with you and her for putting him there."

"Anna, that's ridiculous, she's just a child."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense, but Victor Cassadine rarely does."

"Have you figured out how he got out in the first place?"

"It seems that the lovely Dr. Obrecht helped him escape," Anna said sarcastically. "But the good news is that we have her in custody. We've also reached out to Nikolas Cassadine in case Victor contacts him."

"You've reached out? Maybe I should go over to the island and talk to Nikolas."

"Patrick, I think the best thing for you to do is stay home with Sabrina."

"Anna, please. We're going crazy sitting here, I've got to do something to help," Patrick said pulling Sabrina a little closer to him.

"I know you feel like you need to be involved, but right now, you should stay with Sabrina."

"Okay," Patrick said giving up the battle. "Please call me as soon as you know anything else."

"I will," Anna said.

"She'll find her," Sabrina said after Patrick hung up the phone with Anna.

"She has to," Patrick said silently praying she was right. He didn't know if he could survive in a world without his daughter. "Thank you for being here with me, I know I'm a mess right now."

"I think you're keeping it together pretty well. I know how upset I am, I can only imagine how much worse it is for you."

"I am so lucky to have you," Patrick said as he kissed her forehead.

"I think we're both pretty lucky. Now we just have to send all that luck to Emma," Sabrina said praying that their little girl came home to them.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

At some point during the night, it became clear that they weren't going to be finding out any new information, so Patrick and Sabrina headed to bed. Although it was nearly impossible to even think about sleep, in the comfort of each other's arms, they managed to drift off to sleep for at least a few hours.

It was still early when Sabrina felt Patrick stirring the next morning. She could tell he was trying not to wake her up, but it was of no use. For a couple seconds Sabrina blissfully forgot the events of yesterday before they all came rushing back to her. She rolled over to face Patrick and as she did she felt her stomach turn and immediately felt queasy. She didn't have the chance to say anything to Patrick before she jumped out bed and ran to the bathroom, leaving Patrick wondering what was going on.

Closing the door behind her, Sabrina knelt on the floor in front of the toilet. "Hey, are you all right?" she heard Patrick ask after knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Sabrina managed to say before vomiting again.

"It doesn't sound that way," Patrick said opening the door, seeing her leaning over the toilet. He walked over to her and moving behind her pulled her hair back.

Sabrina hated that Patrick was seeing her this way, but she didn't have the strength to kick him out. After vomiting again, Sabrina stood up and brushed her teeth. When she was done, still feeling nauseous she sat down on the floor and leaned up against the shower as Patrick put some water on a washcloth.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina said as he sat beside her and pressed the cool washcloth to her forehead.

"Don't apologize, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. When I woke up, I started thinking about Emma and I guess I was just so upset, that I got sick," Sabrina said completely forgetting that she woke up the same way yesterday.

"Are you sure that's all it is? Didn't you say you didn't feel well yesterday morning too? Were you vomiting then?" Patrick asked concerned for her.

"Oh my god," Sabrina said when Patrick reminded her that she was sick yesterday too. She stood up and headed into the bedroom to grab her phone. She navigated quickly to the calendar, after looking at a few dates she looked up at Patrick who had followed her from the bathroom.

"Sabrina? What is it?"

"Patrick, I'm late."

"You're late? What does that have to do with you being sick?" Patrick said out loud and then quickly made the connection. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, I don't know for sure… But I'm definitely late and this is the second day in a row that I've woken up feeling nauseous.

"Really?" Patrick said grateful for a bright spot amongst all the darkness of the last day.

"Are you happy about this?" Sabrina asked shocked that she was likely pregnant. After they got back together she assumed that she and Patrick would have more children, but she certainly didn't think that it would happen so quickly. They had barely gotten back together and they were still grieving for Gabriel.

"Sabrina, yes of course! I know it isn't something that we talked about or planned on doing right now, but after we got back together, I hoped that we would have more children. I can't believe we're going to get a second chance," Patrick said smiling as he stepped closer to Sabrina. "I love you so much," Patrick said before he kissed her.

"I love you, too." Sabrina said after she pulled away from Patrick, relieved that he was happy about the possibility of being a father again.

"Do you still feel terrible?"

"No, I feel a little better. Just tired," Sabrina said realizing that like yesterday she was exhausted.

"Why don't we go back to bed while we wait for Anna to call," Patrick said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

"That sounds good," Sabrina said willingly following him. She got into bed and Patrick crawled in after her and quickly embraced her. With his head nestled between her head and shoulder, he gently kissed her neck as he moved his hand down, placing it on her stomach. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you more," she whispered as she drifted to sleep.

...

A couple hours later, Patrick woke to his phone ringing. "Hello."

"Patrick, it's Anna. Listen, I have some good news."

"Do you have Emma?" Patrick said sitting up, causing Sabrina to wake up.

"Well not yet, but we were able to catch a break. Britt was able to get her mother to tell us what Victor's plans were and according to her, he is staying local. So we've reached out to Nikolas again and we've got a team heading over to Spoon Island now to search the entire place."

"That's great news. I'll meet you over there."

"Patrick, I don't want you to get your hopes up, she might not be there."

"I don't care. If she is, I want to be there when she is found."

"Understood."

"How is Robin?"

"Now that the drugs are completely out of her system, she is doing much better. She is distraught that she wasn't able to protect Emma, but I know she'll be okay. I believe she is going to head over to Wyndemere as we speak."

"Okay, I'll see you there soon."

"Good news?" Sabrina asked when Patrick hung up the phone.

"Anna thinks Emma might be at Wyndemere."

"Really?"

"Well she isn't making any promises, but she thinks there is a good chance. I'm going to go over, are you feeling up to coming?" Patrick said remembering how sick she felt earlier.

"Yes! I want to come with you."

"Are you sure… I completely understand if you're not feeling up to it," Patrick said.

"I'm coming with you," Sabrina said getting out of bed to get dressed.

...

Patrick and Sabrina headed over to the launch and met up with Anna who was waiting for the boat to return. "Anna," Patrick said simply as they approached and gave her a hug.

"Hi Sabrina," Anna said after hugging Patrick. "How are you guys holding up?"

Patrick turned to glance at Sabrina, giving her a wink as they both thought about the very likely possibility that Sabrina was pregnant and then turned back to Anna. "I think about as well as can be expected. Is Robin on the island?"

"Yes, she called me while I was on my way over saying she just arrived. She, Nikolas and Spencer are searching the entire house. And my guys are already over there searching the grounds and all of those underground tunnels."

"Okay, well that's encouraging," Patrick said.

"Yes, now hopefully one of them will find her. Unfortunately those tunnels can be very complex, so we still might not know anything for hours."

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Patrick said squeezing Sabrina's hand.

Just as the launch approached, Britt arrived. "Patrick, I'm so sorry about Emma."

"Thanks, Britt. What are you doing here?"

"I want to help. I've spent quite a bit of time on the island exploring, I might be able to think of some places that the PCPD might miss."

Although Patrick still wasn't a huge fan of Britt's, she was slowly changing his mind. She was very kind to both him and Sabrina when Gabriel was sick and now she was here offering to help find his daughter. And right now, he would take as much help as he could get.

As Sabrina sat next to Patrick on the boat, she was starting to regret her decision to come to the island. It hadn't taken very long before the rocking on the boat made her queasiness return. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her face, trying to steady her head and took some deep breaths. "Are you okay?" Sabrina heard Patrick ask.

Sabrina gave Patrick a small nod, trying to convince herself that she was fine, but her stomach had other ideas. She quickly turned around to lean over the boat and vomited. After sitting back down, she pulled a mint from her purse. "Sorry, I guess the rocking is making me seasick," Sabrina said hoping that Anna and Britt would believe her, right now the focus had to be on Emma.

After getting off the boat and putting a safe difference between them and Britt and Anna, Patrick stopped Sabrina. "Are you sure you're okay? I can't believe I let you come after you felt so terrible this morning."

"Patrick, you didn't let me do anything. I want to be here, I'm fine. Really. Now let's go find your daughter," Sabrina said as she began walking again, leaving Patrick no choice but to follow her.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Patrick was getting frustrated, everyone had been searching at Wyndemere for hours and there had been no sign of Emma or Victor. Patrick hated the thought of his baby girl being with that psycho who kept taking his family away from him, first Robin, then Gabriel and now Emma. He could only imagine how scared she must be; he just prayed that Victor didn't hurt her in anyway.

When they got to the island, Nikolas, Robin and Spencer were still searching all the rooms inside. Since Anna had her crew searching the tunnels, it made the most sense that Patrick and Sabrina went with Britt to search outside. Britt had proven herself to be useful as there were many places she thought to look that Patrick and Sabrina would have missed. But even with her help, they came up empty handed.

"Britt, please. Is there anywhere else you can think of that we should look?" Patrick asked desperately.

"Patrick, I'm sorry. We've been to every place that I can think of," Britt said as she led them back to Wyndemere.

"Damn it," Patrick yelled.

"Hey," Sabrina said taking his hand. "We're going to find her," Sabrina said reassuringly as Patrick pulled her close to him.

"I'm just so scared. What if he hurts her?"

"Don't give up on her, she's a tough kid. She's going to be okay," Sabrina said trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Patrick.

"Come on, let's get back to the house. Maybe we could be of some use there," Britt said clearly uncomfortable by their private moment.

…

When they reached the house, Britt brought them into the living room, which seemed to have been turned into the meeting point. As soon as they stepped into the room, Robin stood up from the couch and went to Patrick who embraced her briefly and then took Sabrina's hand in his.

"Patrick, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I should have been able to protect her…" Robin said after leaving Patrick's arms.

"It's not your fault, if he didn't make you pick her up, it would have been Sabrina," Patrick said suddenly realizing that things could have been worse, Sabrina could have been drugged like Robin or taken like Emma. He squeezed her hand, grateful that she and most likely, their child were safe.

"I should have done more," Robin said sadly.

"Robin, please. We can't go back, so let's just focus on finding our daughter, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are there any other updates?"

"No, Nikolas and I searched the house. And you guys searched outside and nothing has come up so far in the tunnels."

"What about outside of Spoon Island. Has Anna's team turned up any other possible locations?"

"Nothing. Britt, did your mom say anything else?"

"I wish she did. She just said that he wasn't going far because it was too much work to take her anywhere."

"Okay and then it was just assumed he would take her here, right?"

"Right… Why are you asking that?" Robin asked as Anna joined them.

"I'm just thinking that if he wanted to take Emma somewhere that wouldn't be a lot of work, I'm not sure this is where he would take her. Keeping her here is not going to be easy and he would have to know this would be the first place the PCPD would look."

"So, where do you think he took her?" Sabrina asked.

"The MetroCourt," Patrick and Anna said together.

"Of course!" Anna said. "I should have thought of that. It wouldn't be that hard for him to take her there. And it would be incredibly easy for him to take care of her there. Detective Falconeri, come here please.

Patrick had an idea that Victor may have taken Emma to the MetroCourt. Would you please get Olivia on the phone and ask her to pull anyone that has checked in using cash within the last 24 hours?"

"I'll get right on it."

"Thank you, make sure she understands not to let anyone else know about this."

"Yes, Commissioner."

"Thank you. And then I want you to pull a small group together and we'll head over there to meet with your mother. Detective West, please stay here and continue to have the tunnels searched. I'll let you know as soon as I can if this new lead turns anything up."

"Yes, Commissioner."

"Dante? Are you ready to head over?"

"Yes, my mother is working on pulling the rooms of everyone who is paying with cash and what they've ordered from room service."

"Perfect. Okay, let's go."

"I'm going with you," Patrick said.

"Okay," Anna said knowing she wasn't going to win the argument.

"I'm coming too," Robin said.

"No," Patrick said.

"Why not?"

"What if Emma is still here in one of those tunnels? One of us needs to be here. I promise to call as soon as we know anything. Please just stay here."

"Fine," Robin said wanting to go, but knowing he was right.

"All right, let's go," Anna said.

…

After arriving at the MetroCourt, Patrick and Sabrina joined Anna and Dante in Olivia's office. "Okay, so the good news is that not many people pay with cash anymore. So there are only about ten rooms that are possibilities. After looking at the room service for those rooms, we watched security footage and it seems," Olivia said putting to the footage on the screen, "that based on your description, these two rooms are our best bet."

"It's that one," Anna said pointing to the room on the right. "That's Victor going in the room."

"I agree," Patrick said. "But where is Emma?"

"There's only one way to find out. Olivia, can you give me the key for the room?" Anna asked.

"I can't…. I have to be the one to open the door."

"All right, fine. But I can't allow you to be the one to enter the room."

"Fine."

…

The group went upstairs to the room, with Patrick and Sabrina at the back of the group. Patrick held his breath as he watched Olivia unlock the door and Anna slowly open it. He squeezed Sabrina's hand, as they both prayed that Emma would be there. As Anna and her team entered the room, Patrick, Sabrina and Olivia waited in the hall as they were instructed.

"Victor? Victor Cassadine? Are you in here?" Anna called into the room with her gun raised, leading the way. "Victor, it's the PCPD. Why don't you come out?"

As Anna and her team made their way from the main room, she had them split off to go to each of the bedrooms. "Remember, do not let anything happen to Emma."

Back in the hallway, Patrick had started to pace. "What is taking so long?"

"Patrick, Anna and Dante are the best. I'm sure they are just following protocol," Olivia said trying to calm him down.

"I'm sure she's…" Sabrina started to say when they heard the gunshot.

"Emma!" Patrick yelled, running into the room no longer caring about where Anna wanted him to wait as Sabrina followed behind him.

Upon entering the room, Patrick sunk to his knees as he saw Anna carrying his daughter through the doorway that lead to the bedrooms. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his shoulders before pulling Patrick up off the ground so that he could go to his daughter. "DADDY!" Emma shouted as soon as she saw Patrick.

After Anna put her down, she ran over to Patrick who picked her up in his arms and held her tightly as he felt the tears falling down his face. "Hi Baby… I missed you so much," Patrick said kissing the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Emma said quietly.

"I love you so much Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy," Emma said holding on to Patrick tightly.

Sabrina was beyond relieved as she watched as Patrick reunited with his daughter. After giving them a minute, she went over to both of them.

"Hi Emma," Sabrina said placing her hand on her back.

"Hi Sabrina."

"I'm really glad to see you. We were really worried about you," Sabrina said as Patrick wrapped one of his arms around her.

"I'm glad to see you too," Emma said smiling at Sabrina but not budging from her father's arms. "Is Mommy okay?" Emma asked looking at her dad.

"Yes, Sweetheart. Mommy is okay. She's at Spencer's waiting for you."

"Can we go see her?"

"Of course. But I need to talk to Grandma Anna for a minute, can you go sit with Sabrina on the couch?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Come on," Sabrina said taking Emma from Patrick's arms and carrying her over to the couch. "Are you okay?" Sabrina asked concerned about Emma.

"I'm okay," Emma said settling on the couch next to Sabrina.

"I'm so glad. Your dad and I missed you so much," Sabrina said putting her arm around Emma holding her close.

After speaking with Anna and thanking her for bringing his daughter back to him, Patrick joined Sabrina and Emma on the couch. Emma quickly crawled back into her father's arms. She had been through a lot in the last 24 hours and seeing Victor shot in front of her had clearly had an impact.

"Hey Sweetheart," Patrick said trying to hide his worry. "Do you want to go see Mommy?"

When Emma only nodded, Patrick looked over at Sabrina for encouragement but she looked just as concerned for Emma as he felt.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A few days after Emma came home, Patrick woke up to little feet kicking him. Ever since Emma had been found at the MetroCourt she never wanted to leave Patrick's side, especially at night. As tough as she was, the combination of being taken and then seeing Victor shot in front of her, was overwhelming for her. Patrick hated seeing his daughter so scared, but was grateful that Victor would never be able to hurt his family again. Anna insisted that Emma's behavior was completely normal, and although Patrick knew that trauma often resulted in this type of behavior, he was still concerned.

Shortly after waking up, Patrick heard Sabrina stirring. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Patrick," Sabrina said with a smile.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay, but I miss having your arms around me."

"Me too," Patrick said longingly. He really did miss sleeping with his arms wrapped around Sabrina, but he knew he had to do what was best for his daughter. "Plus she keeps kicking me," he said smiling.

"You're not alone, she got me a few times too."

"We've got to get her back into her own bed!"

"She'll get there. It's just going to take some time," Sabrina said reassuringly sitting up. "Ugh, I'll be right back," Sabrina said as another round of nausea hit her.

Sabrina climbed back into bed after returning from the bathroom. "We've got to make an appointment with Doctor Chu for you. I know things have been crazy with everything going on with Emma, but we have to find out."

"I know. I'll call her today and see how quickly she can see me. Plus, something to help with this nausea would be wonderful," Sabrina said closing her eyes as she leaned up against the headboard.

"I hate that you feel so lousy. I know I shouldn't even have to ask this question, but did you have a lot of morning sickness when you were pregnant with Gabriel?"

"Not like this…. Maybe I'm not pregnant. Maybe there is something else wrong with me."

"Sabrina, you know that no two pregnancies are the same. Just because you didn't have a lot of morning sickness last time doesn't mean that you aren't experiencing morning sickness now."

"You're right. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about," Sabrina said hoping he was right.

…

Although Patrick had been able to take some time off of work to stay with Emma, Sabrina had already taken so much time recently that she had to return to work. So, Patrick was home with Emma, who fortunately was finally starting to act more like herself. It seemed Anna and Sabrina were right about Emma just needing some time to recover.

Since Sabrina had been able to get an appointment with Dr. Chu at the end of her shift, Patrick was going to have to find out just how much better Emma was doing so he could join her. "Hey Emma?"

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"Can you come sit with me for a minute?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"I just want to see how you're feeling?"

"I feel better."

"You do?"

"Yeah. After coming home I was scared that something was going to happen again, but I'm not as scared anymore."

"Well that's good. I'm very happy to hear that. I've missed seeing you happy."

"Me too," Emma said with a smile.

"Since you're feeling better, would it be okay with you if I went into GH for a little while this afternoon?"

"I guess so. Can I go with you?"

"Well I was thinking that you could stay here with Mommy, would that be okay?"

"Yeah, that would be okay."

"Okay, I promise I won't be gone for very long. Maybe Sabrina and I can pick up some pizza on the way home?"

"That sounds good."

"Good. I love you so much, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy," Emma said as Patrick kissed the top of her head.

…

After leaving Emma with Robin, Patrick arrived at GH just in time for Sabrina's appointment. When he opened the door and saw Sabrina on the exam table he was taken back to the appointment when they found out they were having a boy. "Hey," Patrick said as he walked over to kiss her.

"Hi. How's Emma?"

"She's doing much better today. She didn't even give me a hard time when I left."

"That's great!" Sabrina said relieved that Emma was finally making progress.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, just anxious. I can't believe we're going to find out if we're going to be parents again," Sabrina said just as the door opened.

"Hi Sabrina. Doctor Drake," Doctor Chu said as she entered the exam room.

"Please call me Patrick."

"Okay. So what seems to be going on?"

"Well," Sabrina said taking a breath. "I think I might be pregnant. I realized a few days ago that my period was late and for the last week I've woken up every day feeling nauseous."

"Well it certainly sounds like you might be pregnant. I think we could probably skip the lab work and do an ultrasound if that's okay with you?"

Sabrina turned from Dr. Chu and looked at Patrick, "What do you think?"

"I think, we've waited long enough. I don't want to wait for the lab work to come back," Patrick said taking her hand.

"Okay, let's do the ultrasound," Sabrina said turning back to Dr. Chu.

"All right, let's get started. Would you please lift up your gown?" Dr. Chu said as she pulled the ultrasound machine over. "Thanks. Okay, so this is going to be a little cold," Dr. Chu said squeezing some gel onto Sabrina's stomach. "Let's see what is going on," Dr. Chu said moving the wand around until a very clear image filled the screen and the sound of the heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh my god," Sabrina said looking at Patrick and then back at the screen.

"It looks as though you were correct. According to this, I would estimate you are about six weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

"Wow." Patrick was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that he and Sabrina were going to get another chance at being parents.

"I'll give you two a minute alone. Sabrina, you can go ahead and get dressed and I'll write you a prescription for something to help with that morning sickness you've been having. Then when I come back, we'll set up some appointments."

"Thank you," Sabrina said forcing herself to look away from the screen.

After Doctor Chu left the room, Patrick leaned over and kissed Sabrina passionately. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too. Are you sure you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am. I love you and am so happy that we are going to have a second chance at having a family. I know I messed up last time, but this time is going to be completely different." Patrick said as he placed his hand on Sabrina's stomach. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. "Hey, are you okay?" Patrick asked when Sabrina didn't respond.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'm just nervous after last time. I don't think I could handle losing this baby," Sabrina said placing her hand on top of Patrick's.

"Sabrina, we aren't going to lose this baby the way we lost Gabriel."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. We're going to be able to take this baby home. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay," Sabrina said as she squeezed Patrick's hand.

…

After getting dressed and wrapping up with Doctor Chu, with her prescription in hand, Patrick and Sabrina left the hospital. Knowing that Patrick was going to stop to get a pizza for dinner on the way home, Sabrina decided to make a stop of her own.

"Hi my sweet boy," Sabrina said as she reached Gabriel's grave. As she always did when she came to see him, she kissed her fingers and then placed them on the headstone for a few seconds. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to come visit you this week, but things have been a little crazy with your big sister. But even though I haven't come to see you, you've never been far from my mind and you are always, always in my heart. I love you so very much.

I feel like Daddy and I have already asked a lot of you, but I need you to help me again. You see, you're going to a big brother. After losing you, Mommy is so scared for this little baby. Daddy is so excited, he sees this baby as our second chance. Not that a new baby could replace you or make us miss you any less. Please keep your little brother or sister safe, okay? Mommy loves you so much."

Feeling better after visiting Gabriel, Sabrina headed home to join her family for dinner, looking forward to everything the future held.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**A few months later…**

Sabrina was surprised when she woke up to an empty bed until she looked at the clock. Seeing how late it was she realized that Patrick let her sleep in. Sabrina put her hand on stomach, "Good Morning Little One," she said rubbing her stomach as she got out of bed, thankful that her morning sickness was a thing of the past. Sabrina was seventeen weeks pregnant and with a lot of support from Patrick, was finally convinced that this pregnancy was going to go smoothly.

After going to the bathroom, Sabrina headed downstairs to join her family. She had barely stepped foot into the room when Emma spotted her. "Sabrina! Look!" Emma said excitedly pointing out the window, where the first snow of the season was falling.

"Wow, look how beautiful that is!" Sabrina said echoing Emma's excitement as she peered out the window at the trees that were covered in snow. "It's really coming down, isn't it?"

"Daddy said if it snows enough that we could build a snowman!"

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" Sabrina said grateful that Emma had fully recovered from being kidnapped a few months ago and was back to her usual positive, energetic self.

"Good Morning," Patrick said as he walked up behind Sabrina as she looked out the window. Wrapping his arms around her, she leaned into him and he kissed her neck.

"Good Morning," Sabrina said turning around so that she could kiss Patrick. "Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"You're very welcome. Are you hungry? Emma helped make pancakes this morning."

"You did?" Sabrina asked turning to face Emma.

"Yup!"

"I'm impressed! I can't wait to try them!" Sabrina said.

….

After Sabrina had breakfast and the kitchen was cleaned up, Patrick was on the couch studying for a surgery he had on Monday with one arm wrapped around Sabrina who was snuggled against him. With Emma playing with her Dyna Girl Adventure Kit and continually coming back into the living room asking if there was enough snow to go outside, Patrick couldn't be happier. So much had happened in the past year, but somehow he ended up with a second chance at everything he ever wanted. Although the past year had been difficult for them, it made him appreciate everything they had and their future together that much more.

"Oh…" Sabrina said suddenly.

"Everything okay?" Patrick asked concerned.

"Everything is better than okay," Sabrina said turning to face Patrick with a big smile on her face.

"What is it?" Patrick asked confused.

"The baby is kicking," Sabrina said as she moved Patrick's hand to her stomach.

"Oh wow," Patrick said feeling the baby's first kick. "That's incredible."

"I know! That's our baby, Patrick," Sabrina said turning up to face him as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's hard not to think about him, isn't it?" Patrick said knowing that like him, she was thinking about when they felt Gabriel kicking.

"Yeah, it's hard not to. You were so proud that night, when you felt him kicking."

"I had missed so much during that pregnancy and after telling Emma about him earlier that day, feeling him kicking made me feel like it was real. I finally felt like I was going to be a dad again," Patrick said. "And you're right, I was so proud… Like I had anything to do with it." Patrick said with a laugh.

"I know what you mean. I could almost see the shift in your eyes, I was glad that you got to feel him kicking."

"Sabrina, I know it may not have seemed that way in the beginning, but I always wanted to be Gabriel's dad."

"Oh, Patrick, I never had a doubt about that."

"Okay good. Just like I can't wait to be this little one's dad."

"This baby is going to be so lucky to have you for a dad, just like Emma."

"You're going to be an amazing mom. I can't wait to see you with this baby. I love you, so much."

"I love you more," Sabrina said before kissing Patrick.

….

As the day went on, the snow continued to fall and after lunch there was enough snow on the ground that Emma insisted that Patrick keep his promise and go outside to build a snowman with her. After helping build the snowman for a little while, Sabrina headed inside to make some hot chocolate as Patrick and Emma put on the finishing touches.

With perfect timing, Patrick and Emma entered from the cold just as the hot chocolate was ready. Bringing a tray with three mugs and some cookies into the living room, Sabrina smiled at the sight before her. This was exactly what she always wanted. "So… How's the snowman look?"

"He looks great! I think even Felix would approve," Emma said smiling.

"Wow, he must look good if Felix would approve," Sabrina said laughing as she placed the tray down on the coffee table. "How about some hot chocolate to warm up?"

"Yay!" Emma said excitedly running over to where Sabrina was and grabbing the mug with the most marshmallows. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, Sabrina!"

"You're very welcome," Sabrina said as she brought some hot chocolate over to Patrick.

"Thanks,"

"Welcome," Sabrina said before joining him on the couch. "So, I was thinking…" Sabrina said resulting in Patrick and Emma looking at each other. "Hey! I saw that look!" Sabrina said laughing.

"Sorry, what you were thinking?" Patrick asked.

"I was thinking that since Christmas is only a couple weeks away that we should start doing some decorating. And then maybe tomorrow we could get a Christmas tree."

"Yeah!" Emma said enthusiastically. "I love decorating for Christmas!"

"Me too. And this year, we have a lot to be thankful for," Sabrina said putting her hand on her stomach.

"That is very true," Patrick said placing his hand on top of hers. "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you this year."

"Me too!" Emma said looking at Patrick and then back at Sabrina.

"What was that look for?" Sabrina asked looking at Patrick.

"A look, what look?" Patrick asked innocently.

"That look that says you and Emma have a secret."

"A secret? Would we keep a secret from you?" Patrick asked teasingly.

"Yes!" Sabrina said laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Patrick said giving Emma an overly dramatic wink.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about," Emma said following her father's lead.

"See, no secret."

"Uh, huh. Sure," Sabrina said wondering what they could possibly have planned.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Christmas Eve**

Sabrina was just about finished getting ready for the GH Christmas party when she heard Patrick coming upstairs.

"Wow," Patrick said as he came into the bedroom. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you! Would you mind zipping up my dress?"

"Not at all, but I'm going to enjoy unzipping it even more later," Patrick said as he brushed his hand along her back as he pulled the zipper up.

"Patrick!"

"What?" Patrick asked innocently as he finished zipping Sabrina's dress. "Are you going to tell me that you aren't going to enjoy it more?"

"Well… " Sabrina said turning to face Patrick. "You're right, it will be nice to get out of this dress and change into something more comfortable."

"Very funny. Are you ready?"

"I thought it was," Sabrina said giving him a kiss. "I'll make it up to you later."

**GH**

Patrick and Sabrina stepped off the elevator and into the Christmas party that was already in full swing. The lounge area was completely transformed with lights and a tree and Christmas music was filling the room.

"Sabrina!" Felix said pulling his best friend into a hug. "Merry Christmas! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks Fe! Merry Christmas to you too!"

"I hate to run, but Nurse Johnson put me in charge of turning the student nurses into Santa's elves."

Sabrina laughed. "Good luck!" She shouted as Felix took off.

"Daddy! Sabrina!" Emma shouted as she ran over to them.

"Hi Baby!" Patrick said picking up his daughter. "Did you have a good day with Mommy?"

"I did! See the necklace she gave me?"

"Wow, Emma that's beautiful," Sabrina said as Patrick put Emma down.

"It certainly is. Where is Mommy?" Patrick asked looking around for her.

"She's getting ready to read the Christmas story."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot she was doing that this year. Maybe you should go join Spencer, Cameron and Aidan on the carpet to be sure you have a good seat."

"Okay, see you later!" Emma said excitedly before heading over to the carpet.

Patrick and Sabrina headed over to the Nurse's Station to join Elizabeth and Nikolas.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas!" Elizabeth said giving Patrick and then Sabrina a hug. "You look great!" Elizabeth said to Sabrina.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas!" Sabrina said.

"Merry Christmas," Nikolas said shaking Patrick's hand.

"You too."

"Merry Christmas, Nikolas," Sabrina said as she moved to stand in front of Patrick. "Oh look!" Sabrina said pointing to the stairway as the student nurses dressed like elves made their entrance.

"You know," Patrick began to say to Sabrina. "I remember when you dressed up as an elf."

"We've all been there," Elizabeth said. "And I for one am glad it's someone else's turn."

"Me too!" Sabrina said with a smile.

After the 'elves' made their way downstairs they joined the children on the carpet just as Robin took a seat to read the story of Christmas. Patrick wrapped his arms around Sabrina as she leaned into him as Robin read. Sabrina had always loved the story and with so much going on, it was nice to pause for a minute and be reminded of the true meaning of Christmas.

With the story complete, the unmistakable sound of Santa's "HO! HO! HO!" filled the room and everyone turned to see Santa coming down the stairs. After all the children got a small gift from Santa it was time to head home.

"Emma, ready to go?" Patrick asked.

"Do we have to?" said a sleepy Emma.

"Yeah, it's time."

"Plus," Sabrina said, "We still have to hang up the stockings and put out cookies and milk for Santa and some carrots for the reindeer."

"Oh yeah!"

"Okay, why don't you go say goodbye to your friends and wish them a Merry Christmas?"

"Bye Cameron! Bye Spencer! Merry Christmas!"

"Bye Emma! Merry Christmas!" Spencer and Cameron said together.

"Okay, ready to go?"

"Just let me say bye to Mommy first."

"Okay," Patrick said as Emma headed over to Robin.

"Bye Mommy. Merry Christmas!"

"Bye Baby. I hope you have a great Christmas with Daddy and Sabrina! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye!" Emma said giving her mom a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Robin," Sabrina said as she and Patrick came over.

"Merry Christmas," Robin said looking at Patrick and Sabrina.

"Thanks again for letting Emma stay with us tonight. I'll bring her over tomorrow," Patrick said.

"Thanks. Have a good night."

"You too. All right Ladies, let's go home!" Patrick said.

…

By the time they got home from the hospital, Emma was sound asleep. Patrick carried her inside and put her to bed and then joined Sabrina back downstairs.

"Do you think we should still put out some cookies and milk?" Sabrina asked.

"Probably. Emma would be disappointed if she thought Santa didn't get any."

Sabrina laughed. "You're right. I'll go get some."

After putting out the snacks for Santa and the reindeer it was time to put the gifts under the tree and fill the stockings. "Patrick?"

"Yeah?" Patrick asked as he put the last of the presents under the tree.

"Do you know where the stockings are?"

"Oh yeah, they are over here," Patrick said going over to a bag near the fireplace and pulling them out. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Sabrina said taking them from Patrick. "Wow, these are great stockings!" Sabrina said looking at the stockings that Emma picked out with each of their names on them. "Emma did a great…" Sabrina said trailing off.

"Sabrina?"

"This one has Gabriel's name on it."

"Yeah. Emma insisted. She wanted to make sure that Gabriel is always part of our Christmases together. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said with a smile. "I like the idea of him getting a stocking too."

"I liked the idea too. I'm glad that you're okay with it," Patrick said as he helped Sabrina fill the stockings.

"Well," Patrick said hanging up the last stocking. "I think we are all set for tomorrow. Now what do you say we get that dress off of you?"

….

Patrick woke on Christmas morning with his arms around Sabrina and to the sounds of Emma's excitement. Sabrina slowly woke up as Patrick stirred.

"Good Morning… Merry Christmas," Patrick said kissing Sabrina's head.

"Merry Christmas," Sabrina said still half asleep. "What time is it?"

"It's early. Welcome to Christmas with an eight year old," Patrick said laughing. "Come on, we better get downstairs before she opens all the gifts without us."

"She wouldn't, would she?"

"No, I don't think so. But I don't think we should take the chance," Patrick said getting out of bed. He pulled on some sweat pants and a tee shirt before Sabrina was up. "I'll go make sure she doesn't open anything. We'll give you a few minutes," Patrick said leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," Sabrina said sitting up still tired from their late night.

…

After a great morning of opening gifts, Patrick and Sabrina were on the couch as Emma was playing with some of her new toys.

"Hey Emma, look!" Patrick said pointing to one last gift that was sitting near the fireplace. "There's another present."

"Another present?" Emma asked as she headed over to the fireplace. "It has Sabrina's name on it," Emma said bringing it over.

"Okay, you two. What is going on?" Sabrina asked clearly seeing they had planned this out.

"I don't know what you mean. Maybe you should open it." Patrick said.

"Yeah, open it!" Emma said anxiously.

"Okay, okay. But I know you two are planning something," Sabrina said. "To Sabrina. From: Patrick and Emma," Sabrina read out loud before opening the gift. "It's another gift," Sabrina said looking at Patrick confused.

"Well maybe you should open it," Patrick said winking at Emma.

"Sabrina, we are so thankful that you took another chance on us. Our lives are so much better with you in them. Love, Patrick and Emma," Sabrina read. "Oh, you guys, that is so sweet."

"Open it!" Emma said.

Sabrina opened the gift to reveal another box and another card. "Sabrina, we can't wait until the newest member of our family arrives and we can start the next part of our lives together. With love, Patrick and Emma." Sabrina read as her eyes filled up with tears. Opening the box to reveal another box causing Sabrina to laugh. "Just how many boxes are there?"

"You'll see," Emma said.

"Sabrina. Emma and I love you so much and want to spend the rest of our lives with you. Love, Patrick and Emma," Sabrina said as she looked up at Patrick.

"Open it," he said simply with a smile.

Sabrina unwrapped the box uncovering a jewelry box that upon opening revealed her engagement ring. "Patrick?"

"Sabrina," Patrick said taking her free hand in his. "When you came back from Puerto Rico after we lost Gabriel, you once again made things better just by being in our lives. I am so excited about this second chance to start our family together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side," Patrick said as he slid from the couch to the ground and got on one knee.

"Sabrina, Daddy and I love you so much! Will you marry us?" Emma asked as she stood next to her dad.

"Patrick?" Sabrina said not believing this was really happening.

"Sabrina Santiago, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Sabrina said without hesitation as the tears she had been holding back fell down her face as Patrick put her ring back on her finger. "I can't believe you kept my ring…."

"I guess deep down I knew you were going to need it again. I love you Sabrina."

"I love you too!" Sabrina said as she wrapped her arms around him. "And you," Sabrina said pulling away from Patrick. "Emma, I love you so much. I can't wait to marry you and your Daddy!"

"I love you too! Now, we will all be a family."

"I think we are already a family. But this will make it official," Sabrina said as Patrick wrapped his arms around her. Sabrina settled against Patrick and couldn't help but smile, with Patrick and Emma in her life and a baby on the way, she was truly blessed.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Valentine's Day**

Sabrina had been distracted all day. Even though this pregnancy had been going perfectly, she just hit the 25-week mark and couldn't get Gabriel out of her mind. She had been praying since she found out she was pregnant to make it through this week. She was convinced that if she just made it past this week, everything would be different this time. Everything would be okay. But she was still terrified that something would go wrong and she would lose this baby the same way she lost Gabriel.

"Hey Beautiful." Patrick said as he approached the Nurse's Station seeing Sabrina engrossed in one of the files. "Hey," Patrick said again, giving her a small nudge when he didn't get a response.

"Oh, Patrick. Hi."

"Everything okay?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed a million miles away when I saw you and you didn't hear me the first time I said hi."

"Oh yeah. No, I'm fine. Was just focused on this patient chart."

"Okay," said Patrick, not convinced but not wanting to push. "Well, we have an appointment with Dr. Chu, are you ready for it?"

"Yes! Let me just put this chart away and I'll meet you in the locker room to change."

"Okay."

After putting the chart away, Sabrina headed into the locker room and practically ran into Patrick.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"Nothing. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Sabrina, I love you. I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you. What is it? Is it a patient?"

Sabrina sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to hide her feelings from him. "No… It's, well it's Gabriel."

"Gabriel? You've been thinking about Gabriel?"

"I can't get him out of my mind."

"Okay, why didn't you just tell me? We could have talked about him."

"I know. It's just that I was 25-weeks pregnant when I had Gabriel and well I'm 25-weeks pregnant now and I just keep thinking…"

"Sabrina," Patrick said interrupting. "Why didn't you tell me? You don't have to keep these things to yourself."

"I'm just so scared Patrick. What if something happens again?" Sabrina said stepping into Patrick's arms as he pulled her close to her.

"I know you're scared but what happened with Gabriel was out of our control. I wish I could promise you that nothing is going to happen. But Dr. Chu told us everything was perfect at the last appointment and we're going to get everything checked out today. Plus, I honestly believe that this baby is going to stay put for another few months," Patrick said doing his best to reassure Sabrina that everything was going to be okay.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Sabrina said pulling away from Patrick and placing her hand on her stomach. "I just don't want anything to happen to this little one."

"I know, me either," Patrick said placing his hand next to Sabrina's. "What do you say instead of going out tonight after this appointment, we just stay in where you know you'll be safe and sound?"

"I think a quiet night at home with you sounds like the perfect way to spend Valentine's Day."

"Good," Patrick said and then kissed Sabrina. "Now let's go see Dr. Chu, so she can tell us how amazing this one is."

Sabrina laughed at Patrick. "All right, let me just change out of these scrubs."

….

Feeling much better after talking to Patrick, Sabrina was excited for her appointment with Dr. Chu and to see how the baby was doing.

"Hi Sabrina. Hi Patrick. Are you guys ready to see your baby?"

"Definitely!" Sabrina said.

"Okay, well let's take a peak. All right, there we go," Dr. Chu said moving the wand around to get a good image. "Everything still looks great! Everything is the right size, shape and in the right place. Do you have any questions?"

Patrick looked at Sabrina and could see the relief on her face knowing that everything was okay with the baby. "No, I don't think we have any questions. Just happy to hear that everything looks good."

"Great. I know the baby wasn't cooperating at our last appointment, but I've got a great view today. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"What do you think? Should we find out?" Sabrina asked looking at Patrick.

"It's up to you, whatever you want to do."

"I kind of want to know," Sabrina said with a smile.

"Okay, then let's find out," Patrick said returning Sabrina's smile and taking her hand.

"Congratulations, you're having a girl."

"A girl?" Sabrina said surprised, but just as happy as when she found out Gabriel was a boy.

"Wow. A girl," Patrick said beaming as he looked at the screen.

"One of the best parts of my job. Your baby girl looks perfectly healthy," Dr. Chu said smiling at them both.

"I can't believe it," Patrick said. "A little girl. Wow."

….

Sabrina and Patrick headed home after their appointment and were both so excited about finding out they were having a girl.

"A girl, I still can't believe it."

"Are you okay with that?" Sabrina asked knowing that he has always wanted a boy.

"Are you kidding? I'm thrilled at having another girl! In case you haven't noticed, I throw a mean tea party."

Sabrina laughed. "Oh, I've noticed," Sabrina said as she and Patrick headed inside and were welcomed by Emma.

"Hi Baby!" Patrick said giving Emma a kiss. "I thought you were staying with Mommy tonight?"

"Well I was supposed to…"

"But?" Patrick asked.

"But Robin had a last minute Valentine's date and asked if I could stay with Emma," Anna said coming into the living room. "We just stopped by to get Snowflake because Emma forgot to pack him this morning. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is. In fact, Sabrina and I have decided to stay in tonight, so she can stay with us," Patrick said.

"Are you sure? Duke and I don't mind watching her."

"Yeah, we have some big news to share with Emma anyways."

"You do? What is it?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Why don't you say goodbye to Grandma Anna and then we'll tell you."

"Okay. Goodnight Grandma. Thanks for watching me today."

"You are very welcome Emma. Have a good night with Sabrina and Daddy!" Anna said giving her a hug.

"Okay Daddy! What's the big news?" Emma asked.

"Well Sabrina and I went to a doctor's appointment today for the baby and we found out if you are going to have a little brother…. Or a little sister," Patrick said as he pulled Emma onto the couch next to him.

"You did? What is it?"

"You are going to have a little sister!" Patrick said.

"I am? That's so exciting!"

"So you're happy that you're going to have a sister?" Sabrina asked.

"Definitely! Having a baby sister is going to be so much fun!"'

"I think you're right!" Sabrina said. "But your dad is going to be a little outnumbered…"

"That's okay. I can handle it."

"I don't have a doubt about that," Sabrina said with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all," Sabrina said giving Patrick a kiss.

"All right, ladies…. What should we have for dinner?" Patrick said feeling grateful for his two very special Valentine's.


End file.
